Chuck vs the Florists
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: AU-Story 2-When Chuck flashes in a Florist shop, Team Bartowski is once again thrust into an adventure involving Casey's past missions. What is the cryptic meaning of the Dragon with Falcon wings? And why does Casey wear its symbol? Murder and Mayhem ensue!
1. Just another morning

**Chapter 1: Just another morning**

Chuck Bartowski lowered his head to the yellow bowl and tapped his spoon rhythmically.

_"Ahhh,_ now that's music to my ears!" He said aloud with a satisfied grin.

Morgan Grimes looked at the soggy mess in his own bowl. "I just don't get how you do it man, I'll never be as good as you, _master!"_

Chuck put the spoon in his mouth and crunched boisterously. "Morgan, there's an _art_ to getting just the right snap, crackle _and_ pop…one day my friend, _one day_, you too, will learn."

Morgan bowed. "I know what it is, it's gotta be the milk…the way you pour it, how much you pour into it. Don't think I haven't been watching you."

Chuck laughed. "Maybe, its all in the reflexes, kid." He stared at Morgan oddly. "Say, why are you here at eight in the morning? Because that just hit me now…you're here, and I have _no idea_ how you got in."

Morgan swished the last of his Rice Krispies around and then dumped it in the garbage disposal. "C'mon Chuck, everyone knows you hide a spare key on top of the lamp light outside the apartment. I had to come, my vehicle broke down."

Chuck adjusted his tie and rummaged in the junk drawer for his name tag. "That's the third time you found my hiding spot! What happened? Your neighbor's kids pop the tires again?"

"No, they jacked them! Those little ingrates! I should press charges!"

"Morgan, why did you make the trip all the way to my place when you live closer to the Buy More than I do?" Chuck sighed.

"I wanted to ride in the Nerd Herder and…_oh man!_ You're right!"

Just as they were about to leave, Devon swaggered from the bedroom and pulled out the orange juice. "Hey Chuckles! I'm glad I caught you, I need to know if you could do me a big fave?"

_"_Sure Awesome, what is it?"

"Ellie had the early shift today, but I ordered a big bouquet of roses for her. I need you tell the florist to deliver it to the hospital instead of the house. I would call them, but it's going to be real busy at the hospital, bro. Besides, I want you to make sure they got the order right. It's red roses, Chuck."

"What's the occasion? Where'd you order them from?"

"Ellie's been working a lot of overtime lately. I just want her to know how much I appreciate her, we haven't spent much time together in the last two weeks. You know the place…Dragon…_something?"_

Morgan nodded excited. "Yeah, _Dragonetti's_ _Florist Shop_, my old high school chum Larry works there, he makes deliveries. Hey, maybe I'll get a bouquet for Anna and show her how much I appreciate her too."

"Women love surprises like that Morgan. Maybe you should send some to Weinerlicious, Chuck. That would be way _awesome."_ Devon said, flexing his muscles.

Chuck groaned inside. He was glad that he and Sarah decided they would be friends, but when she admitted the big and long-awaited _'kiss' _was nothing special, he was stung to the heart.

_"Uh,_ yeah,_ maybe,_ but Sarah's not a flower person. I'll go at lunch for you Awesome, get out of the area for a little while."

"Chuck, _all_ women love flowers, you just have to figure which ones tickle the little ladies' fancy. I have a book all about flora and plant life, I'll get it."

Devon went to go back into his room, but Chuck stopped him.

"That's okay Awesome, I'll check it out later, we have to run."

"Okay dude. Later!"

As the neared the gate to the courtyard Chuck and Morgan bumped into John Casey. He eyed them with a curt nod and kept on walking.

"Casey! Casey, _wait_…do you need a ride?"

Casey's eyes narrowed and he faced the computer nerd with a low growl. "Are you being condescending, Chuck?"

Casey was still in mourning over the destruction of his beloved Crown Victoria. Even Julia sympathized with him. She was with him when he bought it and many dates consisted of taking it for a wash and giving it a wax.

Chuck's eyes widened. "No, Casey! Why would you think that?"

"Don't play dumb, Bartowski. I would take the SUV, but what do ya know? I don't have_ that_ anymore either! I gotta go catch a bus!"

Morgan leaned on the Nerd Herder and folded his arms confused. "What is that man's problem? If I were you, I wouldn't bend over backwards to get on his good side. I doubt he even has one."

"Well, it's complicated Morgan, and necessary. You know his car was caught in that explosion near the docks, remember?"

_"Oh right!_ I forgot. That's a tough break, but why is he so mad at you over it? It's not like you blew it up, right?" Morgan laughed.

Chuck shook his head with a shrug. He was the one who programmed the missile launcher to crash into the car. But Casey knew very well the loss of his first SUV was not his fault, but that of an NSA incinerator planted in a cell phone. The organization had since provided Casey with transportation; he was just being sarcastic as usual. Maybe one day Casey would forgive him.

"Casey's always _mad,_ Morgan, it's part of his nature. I guess when I mentioned the car it reminded him of the loss."

Morgan buckled up. "Some people I'll just never understand even if you paid me, though I would certainly try…if you _paid _me!"

-O-

"Alright people listen up, the next few weeks will be the biggest ones for our store! I do not want another fiasco like Black Friday, you hearing me…_Grimes?_"

Morgan saluted Big Mike. "Remember boss, it was good thing that I evacuated the premises, right? No cuts, bruises or broken bones to speak of either. As far as I know."

"Enough already, it was just your dumb luck! Now, not only is this the _biggest _selling time of the season, but it's also a time for drops in sales. Everyone and their whiny little kids are gonna be returning supposedly 'broken' and unwanted holiday merchandise. We got to be wiser than the customer! You gotta make them _keep_ the product! So what if it's missing a button? The damn thing _still works!_ I have a TV in my house that has a wire hanger for the antenna! Clear as a bell. And if they demand a return, you better make sure it's replaced with something more expensive! Now get to work!"

Big Mike stuffed the remainder of his jelly donut in his mouth and stormed back into his private office. Morgan walked with Chuck to the Nerd Herd.

_"Wire hanger?_ How old school! Whatever works." Morgan chuckled. "Hey Chuck, why don't you and Sarah double with me and Anna tonight, we can get some sizzling shrimp, rent a movie, and chill at my place…well my room, hmm, maybe it would be better to chill at yours?"

Chuck had not touched sizzling shrimp since the debacle with Lo Pan, but it was still on his list of favorite take-out foods.

_"Mmm,_ I don't think so. You know Sarah and I are just friends now, right?"

"I know you told me that, but you can join us, as _friends._"

"I know, buddy, but things are a little confusing right now, I just want to give it time to cool down."

Morgan shrugged. "Suit yourself, Chuck. I have to find Anna, I was thinking about renting some Jackie Chan flicks."

"Haven't you seen them all?"

"Yeah, but Anna hasn't. She thinks he's cute, like me."

"I'll remember that next time I see you scale a hundred foot wall with your bare hands and do a back flip and drop kick to a ninja assassin."

Morgan Karate chopped the air. "Very funny bro, maybe one day I'll learn. I gotta go make some sales."

Chuck smiled and thought about Sarah. He was tempted to order a bouquet for her, but not today. He wanted it to be an extra special, custom-made order and he didn't even know what kind of flowers she liked anyway. He picked up the list of damaged electronics and went to work.


	2. Enter the Dragonetti

**Chapter 2: Enter the Dragonetti**

Chuck was grateful to be out of the Buy More, even if it was for only fifteen minutes. He parked the Nerd Herder and looked over the shop. It was a big store with a long yellow, red, and green sign out front that read,_ 'Dragonetti's Florist Shop.'_ It boasted an impressive outdoor selection of plants and flowers to the right and a private greenhouse in the back. Three small bells jangled overhead as Chuck stepped inside with a friendly smile.

"Hello, I'm here about a bouquet of red roses?" He saw movement in the back and waited patiently. He touched the leaves of the unique plants around him. His hand moved over a prickly thorn and he drew back his finger, quickly sucking the blood off. "_Ouch!_ That one's a killer."

"Ya gotta be careful with those plants ya know, they bite back sometimes. They can be poisonous, ya know?"

Chuck looked up and saw a middle aged Italian man with two distinct white streaks of hair running from the front to the back of his head. It seemed like he once boxed for a living. His lower lip jutted out in a frown. His left eye sloped down unnaturally and his nose had been broken more than once. The Intersect turned.

'_Carmine Dragonetti, son of one of the most insidious and discreet members of the 'Dragonetti-Falconetti crime family. Jailed four times for petty larceny, arson, poisoning, and gun smuggling. All charges dropped and files disappeared from the records. A dragon symbol with falcon wings.'_

Chuck backed away from the planter and shook off his dazed expression. "I'm sorry, hopefully you don't put the poisonous ones out here! Heh…_heh_…_Um_, I'm checking on the status of a bouquet, and it should be under the name. _Eleanore Bartowski._ I need to change the delivery address."

"Oh yeah, yeah, a blonde guy came in here yesterday to make the order, who are you?"

"I'm her brother, just doing her boyfriend the favor. Do you need I.D?"

"No. Okay, let me get the receipt."

The bells jingled again and another older man walked in, he eyed Chuck with suspicion, and then realized he was a customer and nodded. Chuck looked at him and the Intersect went to work again_. _

_'Joseph Falconetti, gun dealer and hit man for the Falconetti Crime Family. Arraigned on charges of multiple murders and gun trafficking in the eighties but the charges were later dropped and he walked along with his partner in crime, Carmine Dragonetti. Young Major Casey in gold chains and a trench coat, papers for an arms shipment and phony IDs.'_

The final image to flash through his mind was the symbol of the dragon with wings again. Chuck snapped back to reality, Carmine was waiting for him with the form and he waved it in his face.

"Hey, earth to _Chuck_…write down the new address on this paper, they'll be delivered as soon as Joe comes out. We _uh_…got a bit short staffed suddenly."

Chuck quickly pulled out a pen and signed it with trembling hands. After doing so he casually picked up a business card and put it in his shirt pocket. Joseph called out to the florist from the back of the store.

"Hey Dragonetti! Where's Larry?"

"Yeah, yeah…he's _uh_, he's pushin' up daisies right now, ya know?"

"Good for him! I knew he would see things our way, Carmine."

"Yeah, yeah…Larry's making good in the _fertilizer _business thee days."

Chuck gulped loudly and nearly wrote on the counter. He straightened up and dropped the pen. He did not like the tone of the conversation. If anything, he had seen enough gangster films to know that Larry may be dead, and his body compounded into fertilizer to make him _disappear_.

"Okay, good bye! Thanks for the help!" He said quickly, and ran out to the Nerd Herder.

The florists stared at each other bewildered.

"Was it me, or did that kid look at me funny? Like he recognized me?" Joe asked.

"I dunno Joe, this is L.A, a lot of weirdies here. How would he even know ya?"

"I'm not sure. _Ahh,_ I don't know why your pops moved our business all the way out here from Brooklyn, this is _way beyond _my territory. The pizza sucks rocks here!"

"You know the old Dragon, he was a funny one alright, did a lot of crazy stuff when I was growing up. Before he died last month he was _really keen_ on meeting up with your pops, Joe. I dunno, like he had a score to settle or something." Carmine said.

Joe picked up the copy of the order slip and crushed a few rose petals in his palm. He committed the name _Bartowski_ to his memory and put the receipt in his wallet. He came out front and watered the rest of the plants.

"Who knows for sure? My dad is _full _of secrets; I almost pity him, all holed up in that kooky mansion like it's Xanadu or something. I can't believe how healthy the coot is, he's pushin' ninety!"

"Yeah, yeah, and we know it_ ain't_ thanks to clean livin'." Carmine joked.

"Ain't that the truth? The only time I hear from him now is when he has jobs for me. We're more like business partners than father and son. Don't bother me though, there's something about our dads that always creeped the hell outta me!"

"Yeah, yeah! I thought the same thing Joe, but I never said nuthin,' you're pretty smart."

"Hey, they don't call me _'The Falcon Slayer'_ for nothing, Carmine. Okay, drop the_ business_ talk; we got more customers coming in."

-O-

Chuck jumped in the car and caught his breath. He had to calm down. There were times when he flashed on others, but nothing came out of it. He couldn't take any chances. His phone rang and he answered promptly.

"Chuck here!"

"Chuck! Where did you go?" Casey seethed on the other line.

"Oh, Casey, I'm glad you called I got some…_wait a minute, _what do you mean, _where did I go? _Am I not allowed to have a personal life? Oh wait, I'm talking to the guy who will follow me to the bathroom!"

"Will you quit it? Sarah wanted to know too. You can't just wander off without telling us, Chuck. You know_ why."_

Chuck groaned and changed the subject. "Casey, you're not going to believe this but I had a flash! I was in the Dragonetti florist shop and…"

"What the hell?_ Dragonetti? _You flashed? On who? _What?"_

"Right the first time. I flashed on two guys named Carmine Dragonetti and Joseph Falconetti, you popped up in the second one! Had a lot of hot bling there, dog!"

Casey swore under his breath and Chuck dropped the jokes.

"Are you _sure? _The Falconettis and the Dragonetti's were an offshoot of the… you know what, just get back here, we'll discuss it all together!"

-O-

Casey snapped the phone shut and banged the shelf. Chuck did it again. He managed to uncover more villains from his past. Nineteen eighty-nine was a busy year for John Casey. Besides his marriage to Julia, he had been stationed in Russia since eighty-eight and brought down the rogue organization, _Eagle's Prey_. He came back feeling like a King of the world, had a beautiful wedding, and then a long honeymoon carousing around the Caribbean with the love of his life on a sailboat. When Casey returned to the States, he was soon re-assigned to New York City to infiltrate the Falconetti-Dragonetti crime family partnership under the name, _Tony Rosella._ The Caribbean tan helped a lot for his cover. The mission lasted nearly four months. It was a stretch, but Casey adapted to the mob life very well and when the time came for a showdown, they didn't know what hit them.

Although that mission was successful, there was something much more sinister involved with these families than the usual Mafia high-jinks. Casey twisted the gold ring on his left hand. He had stopped wearing it once he was married, but then did so again after the divorce. He pulled it off and peered at it very closely. The symbol of the dragon with falcon wings had never appeared more prominent since he first received it. He clasped it tight then put it back on. This was one mission that was never over for him.

Someone approached from behind and tapped his shoulder. Casey grabbed the toaster oven from the shelf and swiftly turned to clobber the intruder of his thoughts. Sarah seized it from his hands and put it back before anyone noticed the scene.

"Hey! It's just me! Chuck called and now he's at Weinerlicious, you coming?"

"Yeah, give me a sec."

"Are you sure you're okay, Casey?" Sarah pressed.

"Fine, Walker. Never better."

Casey looked around and spotted Morgan draped over the Nerd Herd and making small talk with Anna. Casey held his arm and tapped his watch, his hint that it was his lunch break. Morgan straightened up and fixed his hair, nodding to him. He never wanted to make the big guy late for his meals.

"Okay, the other nerd's in place. Let's go, Walker."

-O-

Casey munched on a well-done hot dog while Chuck explained his encounter in the florist shop. The last he remembered about Falconetti senior was that he had settled down somewhere in California into a reclusive life of inactivity and gardening. The fact that his old partner Dragonetti relocated his business to Los Angeles was surprising. He wiped his mouth and washed it all down with syrupy soda. He smacked his lips from the sugary aftertaste and pushed it aside. All this junk food was going to destroy his physique.

"What do you think about this, Casey? Should we alert Beckman and Graham?" Sarah questioned.

"They may already know, but considering Dragon and Falcon are pretty much off the radar now, we should give them a buzz to be sure."

Chuck stood up with a long stretch. "Wait…_wait_…why are two _murdering, gun smuggling, poisonous thieves_ _off_ the radar? Not to mention they're arsonists! Well Dragonetti was. Was the jury sleeping at the trial or what?"

Chuck looked at Casey and noticed him cast a glance down, as if he were hiding information. Sarah noticed it too.

"It's _complicated,_ Chuck." She said quietly when Casey didn't answer.

"Sarah, is that your answer to everything? How so? I've seen _The Godfather_ okay? I know a little bit about how these organizations work."

Casey rolled his eyes and walked to the doorway. "It's not a movie, Chuck. Let's just say there's more to the Mafia, then…_the Mafia_, alright? But that's not important right now. Sarah, come to my place after your shift, we'll set up communications there."

"Right, Casey…oh, I have to get back to the grill, guys."

"Yeah…sure." Chuck mumbled unconvinced, and followed Casey.

-O-

As soon as they approached the Buy More Chuck stopped Casey by his Nerd Herder and barraged him with questions.

"Okay, what do you mean, _more to the mafia?_ What's really going on? And why did I see a dragon with falcon wings? What's the connection? I mean, I understand it being cute and all, _Dragonetti, Falconetti_…look at us! We're_ partners!_ _Wheee!_ But seriously, Casey…"

Casey thrust a hand on Chuck's shoulder and held him back._ "Listen,_ car wrecker, I'm not answering any of your questions until we talk to Beckman and Graham. We may not even have to make any moves."

"Right Casey, and Tony Soprano _didn't_ die in the last episode! C'mon, you know something about this symbol, don't you?" Casey's ring caught his eye and Chuck looked up at him fast, pretending not to have noticed.

"Chuck, you are trying my patience. We will figure it all out tonight! Be at my place by seven, okay?"

Chuck winced under the pressure of his hand. "Okay, Casey…_shoulder breaking_…_yeah!_ I'll be there…_Oww_..hey, that actually felt good on my humerus."

Casey growled and dropped his hand. "Don't be late. And bring some grub."

-O-

Casey stole into the Buy More viewing room and made a quick phone call.

_"Silver Steps Dance Studio, __how may we help you?"_

"May I please speak to Julia Case…_Forsythe,_ please?"

"She's in the middle of a class, may I take a message?"

"This is very important, tell her its John Casey…please."

"Fine, one moment."

Within a minute Julia was on the line. "Hi John, what's up?"

"Julia, I have two words for you, but I don't want you to panic. _Dragonetti and Falconetti."_

Julia nearly dropped the phone. She put the receiver back to her ear and tried to keep herself steady. This was the one and only case she and John had discussed openly during the time because he had feared for her life and a near tragedy occurred.

"John, don't tell me they're back, John, _please! _I need to pack, I need to get Charlotte out of here…I'll…I'll take her to my parents!"

Casey suddenly regretted he made this phone call, but he had to keep her on alert.

"Julie, wait, just _listen_ to me. There's no danger right now, we just found out that those two have moved their flower shop here in L.A. but we don't know why or what they're up to. I just want you to be aware, _in case _anything builds up. Contact me if you get _any_ suspicious phone calls or things like that. For all these mooks know, I'm_ still_ Tony Rosella. The NSA and local authorities never compromised my cover."

Julia closed her eyes distressed. They weren't the only ones who protected 'Tony.' "Okay John, I'll be very careful and let you know. Honey, we miss you. Did you get the videos?"

Casey smiled. "Yes I did, Charlotte has a lot of your talent in those chubby little legs." He said affectionately.

"She's working on it, but she has a lot of growing interests. I suppose you'll be busy tonight?"

"For a while, I'll try and check in before her bedtime, what is it? Eight o' clock?"

"Yes, but remember we're an hour ahead of you."

"That's perfect, I'll hook up at six then."

"Okay…I have to get back, the kids are getting antsy."

"You do that…oh and Julie…"

"Yes?"

_"I love you."_

Casey clicked off before he could hear her reply and took a deep breath. He smiled at the sudden pounding of his heart. Yes, it was still beating…it hadn't turned to stone and the warm feelings of passion and affection he harbored for her emerged. However, Casey hadn't dealt with these emotions in a very long time and it was a struggle. He noticed Chuck tapping at the door and came out.

"Was that Beckman, Casey?"

"No, it was personal, now I've got some electronics to sell and you have some to fix."


	3. The Dracon Order

**Chapter 3: The Dracon Order**

Casey sat back, his grin never wavered as he allowed his daughter's sweet voice to soothe his edgy nerves. She was certainly a talker and for the last half hour had engaged him conversations on everything from kindergarten, ballerinas and mommy's cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles. He watched her intently as she danced around the room, giving him big waves and blowing kisses into the vid cam. He felt his throat tightening and his eyes growing moist. He wanted to be there with her. He wanted to embrace her and tuck her into bed and kiss her soft hair. Julia appeared on the screen with her attractive smile.

"She is just full of energy today! It's probably because of all the snow we've been getting."

"Really? I thought it was all those cupcakes with sprinkles." Casey chided.

"Stop, John. I bake them for school functions. She's a good eater. She has been stuck indoors for days. You know chasing after her all day keeps me in top shape! I may have to cancel classes tomorrow and they may just close the public schools if it doesn't let up. I'll find out for sure in the morning. Is everything okay, John? I know that face."

Julia glimpsed his look of sadness. His emotions were unmistakable when his eyebrows rose pitifully and his nose turned pink. Charlotte always made that expression right before she wanted to cry. Casey cleared his mind with a small grunt.

_"Uhh,_ no, _no!_ I'm fine. Hey, you look very sexy tonight!" He blurted out.

Julia burst out in laughter. She was bundled up in blue and white flannels, her favorite old pink robe and fuzzy pink slippers with rainbow socks.

"Sure, John! Victoria's company is just dying to know _my _secret!"

"They're gonna have to look beyond those pajamas."

Julia swatted the screen lighthearted. "Maybe I can start a trend with this…you look pretty hot yourself, got a date tonight?" She teased.

"Nope, I'm already on one, with _two_ beautiful ladies! I have some business to take care of at seven."

"Right…D and F, I was trying to forget about it." She looked down apprehensive.

Julia would never forget the phone call she had gotten from Casey so many years ago, when he was undercover for the New York mission. It was short, but he had honestly felt he was going to die and that his cover would be compromised. He wanted to hear her voice for the last time, tell her how much he loved her and 'apologize for all the madness.'

"Julie…Julie…_I'm sorry for all the madness_." He mumbled in the same gentle tone he had on that phone call. It was an apology he had often made throughout the years.

Julia put her fingers to the screen. Casey did the same. He would have given anything to caress her hands and sweep her into his arms. He wanted to cuddle up by the fireplace that flickered behind her.

"John, I'm sorry too. Whatever it is you have to do, I _know _your going to do it well and save the day. Remember, you're Superman!"

_"Hmm_, when we first met, you said, _Captain America_."

"I changed my mind, he's a blonde and the time you dyed your hair for that particular assignment you _refused_ to tell me about…I wanted to _faint!"_

_"What?_ It faded out nicely and I covered it over right afterward. _Heh,_ It was very intense, wasn't it?" He joked.

"That's not even the word, maybe _frightening_ would better describe it. Did you have to do your eyebrows too?"

"Of course, if I was going to pass as a _real_ blonde." Casey's cell phone rang and he glanced at his watch. It was a quarter to seven.

"Julie, I have to go now, duty calls."

Julie refrained from pouting as she did in their early years. "Go ahead, John. Go get em! _Oh_, and by the way…_I love you too!"_

This time Julia clicked off before he could. She held back her tears and went to Charlotte's room to read her a bedtime story.

-O-

Casey sighed and answered the phone call; it was coming up as an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello _Tony_, remember me? We were partners on the DF case _all those years ago."_ The menacing voice on the line whispered.

Casey lowered the phone; the man's gravelly tone was distinctive, honed from years of foreign cigars and strong cigarettes. He picked it up again and frowned.

_"Agent Pagiano_, _always_ a pleasure to hear your voice. How did you get my private cell number?"

_"Tsk, Tsk, _you know The Dracon Order _never_ reveals it's secrets. The question is, _Casey,_ what brings you back on this _case?_"

Casey's stomach recoiled. There was no possible way Pagiano could have known about his current involvement with the Dragonettis unless he was being watched.

"Bad habits die hard, Pagiano. I'm just working on a tip from a colleague. Nothing much."

"Is that so, Casey? He's amazing…this _colleague_ of yours. He's such a brilliant young man, one wonders _how he does it?"_

Casey stood up. He shut the lights and picked up his gun, making a quick clip check.

"What do you know about it? Or him for that matter."

_"Testy, testy_…even as a rookie, always so suspicious! Always on the edge! Don't get alarmed. I'm not watching you right now. I've just been doing old-fashioned gum-shoe work and started following your record of successes for the NSA. In the last four months you have done an outstanding job and _so quickly._ Now, it could be that little blonde C.I.A. bombshell you have on your team, but I don't think so. Women have a habit of getting in the way, I could have told you that years ago…Falconetti did offer me a tempting proposition over the lovely Mrs. Rosella…excuse me, I mean, _Casey._"

Casey's finger tightened on the trigger and his expression hardened.

"You dirty bastard, if I ever find out that you or your damn Order has done or _plans_ to do _anything_ to my…!"

"Relax, _John! _I had talked him out of it then. I knew you were a good kid, besides, we were a team and that washed up crime family had to be brought down for the cause! They thought because their names matched our symbol that we would grant them some leverage? That they could just take over? The Dracon Order has always valued its prominence as being a step above and beyond every other organization in the world. When another group interferes with that, we take action! Why do you think the Mafia is on its last legs? Why did the Soviet Union collapse? Do you really believe September eleventh was a fluke? I can go on and on and _much_ further back. You know the Order has been in existence for centuries! I put in for you to be an honorary member after the mob case because I knew that you had the stuff to make our Order powerful and keep us ahead of the game. It's time to pay your dues, Casey."

-O-

Before Casey could respond, the call came to a dead hiss and his doorbell rang. Casey flicked on the lights and pulled it open. He tucked his gun away and glanced around the courtyard. Chuck and Sarah breezed inside. Chuck had a loopy grin on his face and carried a tray full of finger sandwiches.

"Hiya, Ellie threw this together quick, her and Awesome are gone for the night. Hope you like pepper jack cheese and turkey!"

Casey rolled his eyes and shut the door, securing his locks. "Sarah, can you set up? I got a little distracted earlier. Chuck, you can put your…_snacks_…on the table over there."

Chuck did as he was told and noticed Casey's nightstand. Next to the picture of Reagan was a picture of Charlotte in the all encompassing macaroni and glitter frame. She was decked out in an adorable tutu with a crown. Chuck had recently received a school photo of her, a drawing she made of him, and a letter of gratitude from Julia. It had warmed his heart and made him feel that this business was completely worthwhile after all. Sarah called him over.

"They're waiting for you, Chuck. Tell them everything you saw."

"You know it's amazing how those two are always right there, whenever you need them! Do they ever go home?"

_"Must we always begin our briefing with your asides, Bartowski?" _General Beckman said.

"No Ma'am, _ummm_, well here it is…"

Chuck went on to explain all that had transpired in the florist shop. "So, maybe they gave up their life of crime and are just trying to sell flowers?" He offered.

_"Heh, _and maybe Tony Soprano _didn't _die in the last episode?" Casey remarked, repeating Chuck's earlier sarcasm.

"Okay, but, people change…_right?"_

Sarah shook her head. "Tell that to Larry, they found his clothes and jewelry crushed in the machinery of the Simplot Fertilizer factory in Lathrop."

Chuck held his mouth. "Oh God! I knew my hunch was right! That's so sick!"

"Sure is, everyone is going to be ingesting a bit of Larry for a while if you catch my drift." Casey informed him. "Those batches were already packaged and sent out to the farms."

Chuck resisted the urge to gag and started choking. "I think I'll start that liquid diet Devon's been telling me about."

Director Graham cleared his throat loudly._ "Can we get back to the topic at hand please? The local authorities are dealing with the investigation of Larry's demise; it's not a job for us. However, keep watch on those two when you can, Casey, Walker. Falconetti Senior may be a feeble old man, but he's got a lot of life left in him to arrange his dirty work. We're still trying to figure out how in the world his sons were let off the hook along with a host of other crime family members in the last few years."_

Casey remained silent, but Chuck noticed his eyes flit back and forth. They always did when he was withholding a secret. General Beckman closed the conversation.

_"For now Team Bartowski, let this one lie. We'll inform you of any more leads as I'm sure you will do us. Goodnight."_

Casey's screen went blank and Chuck nervously chewed on the sandwiches. Casey unfolded his arms and shrugged.

"Well you heard the woman, that's that. _Case closed._ Good work as usual, Chuck. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other important things to do."

Sarah and Chuck left his apartment, but they were both a little unsettled by Casey's attitude. They took a last glance at his window and saw him mixing a scotch and soda.

_"Hmm,_ Casey only seems to drink heavy when he's dealing with emotional issues." Sarah noted.

"Well, remember, he's still in an upheaval over his new-found family. But he's taking that pretty well. It gives me more of a chance to talk to him. All I have to do is mention Charlotte and his eyes glow like light sabers."

"At least we know he's still human, but I for one am a little relieved this case is nothing more serious, aren't you? Sarah asked.

Chuck shrugged downhearted. "Sure, it's not serious_ at all. _A poor young guy who delivers flowers to brighten people's day has been crushed into the dirt, but…_it's not serious. _I'm going to have to give Morgan a call. Larry was a good friend of his from High School. I kinda remember him, but for some reason we just didn't click."

"You were probably too jealous over him taking away your best friend, that always happens." Sarah held his hand. "I'm sorry Chuck, I didn't mean to be so callous about it. I was just looking at the big picture. Who knows? Maybe Larry was involved in all that Mafia business and got in over his head."

"And _maybe_ he was just an innocent bystander that learned too much and had to eventually pay the price. That sounds _familiar,_ doesn't it?"

Sarah released his hand and had a hard time looking him in the eye. He referred to himself.

"Chuck, whatever it was, it's not our case, so we have to drop it."

-O-

Chuck followed Sarah to her car and bade her a goodnight. When he returned to the complex, he noticed Casey staring forlornly out his window, with the blinds open and he was still drinking. As soon as Casey spied him watching, he flicked the blinds down. Chuck marched over and knocked on his door. Casey opened in his usual brusque manner.

"What is it, Chuck? You want your sandwiches back? I already ate three."

"No, keep them." Chuck tried to get inside.

Casey sidestepped him, blocking his entrance. "Going _somewhere?"_

"Yes, I want to come in and talk to you about something important."

"Oh really, _what?"_

Chuck's bold front faltered under Casey's fixed stare.

_"Uhh_…your…your…oh _damn,_ your ring with the dragon that has falcon wings! I saw the symbol in my flash, and then I saw it on your finger! What is that all about?"

Casey clicked his teeth over his laxity. He should have realized Chuck was smart enough to make a connection. He ignored Chuck and turned away to trim his Banzai plants. Chuck took the cue to come inside and slammed the door.

"Listen Mr. Miyagi, I want some answers _now!"_

Casey rushed toward him and held the trimmers up near his neck. "Since when did we become so brave,_ Chuckles?_"

Chuck gulped, but knew he wouldn't actually stab him. "Casey, I'm _done_ being afraid of you! Well…_I still am_….a _little_…a _lot_…anyway, I know about things like that symbol. They always represent some sort of _secret_ society or order. Do you belong to one? The Dragonettis and the Falconettis must be in charge of it somehow. What do you do, chant like the singing monks with colorful robes and praise the Dragon god?"

Casey dropped the trimmers near the plant and to Chuck's surprise, he laughed._ "That_, I wouldn't know about. I'm just an honorary member and I never participated in all the hoopla. To be honest, I don't know who's in charge."

Casey's face grew serious and he held Chuck's arm tight. For a moment, Chuck felt as if the big guy actually cared what happened to him.

"Listen to me. I'm not at liberty to talk about _any_ of this right now. So whatever you found out, _drop it._ That's not just an order, it's a _warning!"_

Chuck nodded, knowing full well he wouldn't drop anything. He walked to the doorway.

"Okay, Casey. I'm sure you have_ good_ reason for not even telling your superiors, because they didn't seem to know about the symbol. I'm just going to have to trust you…again."

"Would I let you down, Chuck? You're the Intersect and you have to be protected from the wrong hands _at all costs."_

Chuck noticed the emphasis Casey put on that statement and a small fear gripped him. He waved goodnight and returned to his apartment. Casey locked up and sat by his console. He took a few deep breaths and put his head in his arms, then downed the rest of the scotch. He was being torn in every direction. The Dracon Order wanted him to _bring them_ Chuck, the NSA apparently wanted him _to kill _Chuck, and he had a family that just _wanted him_ in their lives. He felt he already had the answers to each of these issues, but they didn't come without a price for him to pay.


	4. Justice for All

**Chapter 4: Justice for all**

When Chuck opened the morning paper at breakfast, Larry Lombardo's death was on page six. _'Flower Delivery man brutally murdered!' _was the headline, _'Body pulverized in the Simplot fertilizer factory' _was the tag. Chuck kicked himself all the way to the Buy More. He was so caught up in his research that he couldn't sleep and he had forgotten to call Morgan. The research was vital, but being a good friend should have taken priority. He punched in and went to find him. He caught Morgan at the table in the break room. The newspaper was spread open and his was head down. He sat across from him and waited until Morgan looked up.

"Morgan, I read it this morning. I'm so sorry, buddy."

Morgan quickly wiped his eyes with his long sleeve and sniffled. Chuck patted his shoulder.

"Chuck, I can't believe this! We were _just _talking about him! You were just there at the flower shop, talk about coincidences! Okay, I really shouldn't be making a big deal of this, but man, _no one _deserves to die like that! That's the kind of death that should only happen in like…Dario Argento movies or something!"

Chuck cringed from the thought of it. "I hear ya, pal. Listen, if there's anything I can do, just say the word."

Morgan shook his head and sipped his coffee. "Anna and I are going to his family's wake this weekend, they still want to hold a service, even though there's nothing left of him. What I meant by, _'I shouldn't make a big deal',_ was because we haven't really been close since after high school. You know how it is, you laugh and cry at graduation, best friends forever and all that jazz, and then the following year you're all on different paths. We hung out a few times but didn't keep in touch."

Chuck understood that feeling. "Yeah, we've all been there, people just seem to come and go in our lives."

Morgan ripped out the article and shoved it in his pocket. "Chuck, you're the only one that really stuck by me since then. We've always been tight, right bro?"

"I can't imagine not being your best friend, Morgan."

Morgan smiled. "You know, there were times in school, when I _knew_ Larry was getting caught up in the wrong crowd. He even asked me to join them a few times and do some things, kid stuff, ya know? I don't know how to explain it, but right now I'm so proud to be who I am."

Chuck looked at him a little bewildered. "How do you mean?…_Not _that you should never be proud of yourself that is!" He mumbled, catching his comment.

Morgan stood up and paced the room. "I mean, _proud_ to be a nerd!_ I'm proud _that I never got all caught up in dirty dealings or got into major trouble and stuff. While Larry was probably out running numbers and shooting craps, I was home playing Sega and repositioning my Star Wars action figures. Okay, _so what_ if I work in a Buy More? At least I can still look in the mirror and say, Morgan Grimes, you have good friends, a sweet girl, and _you're alive!"_

Chuck unfolded his arms and grinned at his friend's speech. All the newspapers had assumed Larry was involved in the crime family business but Chuck knew better thanks to his research. Morgan wasn't finished with his speech. He came up to Chuck and put his hands on his shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, you are the _one _true male friend I have in this world and I want you to promise me…_promise me…_that you will never find yourself in a bad place like Larry _and_ that you will keep yourself safe. I can't lose you next buddy, _not you,_ you're too good! Give me a hug!"

Morgan grabbed Chuck in a strong hold and patted his back, shaking him from side to side. The door opened and Lester and Jeff poked their heads in.

"I hate to interrupt your male bonding rituals but we have a few early bird customers out there that need your attention, Chuck. _Oh, _and Morgan, Casey copped three big sales in your assigned area of the store." Lester sneered. "Big Mike is on the warpath."

Jeff looked on in disbelief. "Les, do you think we should tell this to Anna and Sarah?"

Chuck and Morgan both stuck their tongues out and Morgan finally released him. Chuck was grateful for the intrusion. He didn't know how he was going to make a promise like that to Morgan with the Intersect running through his brain and bad guys out to get him at every turn.

Morgan waltzed up to Lester and poked him in the chest. "I don't care _what _you say, Anna knows _she's_ my banana."

"Chuck's the one with the _real_ banana, Morgan." Lester grinned mischievously. "It's okay, I consider myself a liberal. I get it! It's cool."

"Knock it off! I was just having a moment, okay? Read page six of the newspaper." Morgan ran off to his reclaim his spot on the selling floor.

Lester rolled his eyes. "What's his problem now, Chuck?"

"A good friend of his who delivered flowers was murdered and ground up into fertilizer."

Lester shivered in revulsion and Jeff's face drooped. "That's terrible, I didn't realize that! Can I send some flowers to the family? I know a great florist shop called Dragonettis!"

Chuck and Lester looked at him oddly, and then Chuck sighed. _"No,_ Jeff…I don't think it would be appropriate this time."

-O-

At exactly noon, Chuck's cell phone went off and the raspy voice on the other line sent a chill down his back.

_"Mr. __Charles Irving Bartowski?"_

"Yes, this is _he_…"

_"You don't know me, but I would very much like to get to know you. We all would."_

_"Uhh,_ you may have the wrong number…this isn't one of those hot lines." He mumbled, fiddling with papers around the desk. "They went out in the nineties, with the dial-a-jokes."

_"No! Really? I know something about you that no one else does."_

"And that would _be…_?"

_"You have secrets stored in your brain and we feel that it is vital that you share them with us."_ The voice said.

Chuck's eyes widened and he waved his arm at Casey, who was making a sale on a flat screen.

_"Its alright, Chuck. Casey already knows __we know and he also __knows that we want you too."_

Chuck yelped at the tongue twister and dropped his arm. "Are you in this store right now?"

_"No, but I just have a feeling you're signaling him somehow."_

Casey came close to the Nerd Herd; He had noticed Chuck's arm flopping up and down like a fish out of water. Chuck's face was blanched and he scribbled on a piece of scrap paper. He slid the note over.

**_Guy on phone knows about Intersect! said your name and that you know that they know that they want me! Talks like Harvey Fierstein!  
_**

Chuck heard a female voice in the background. _"Your hot dog special sir, all the fixings are at the salad bar."_

He nearly dropped the phone. _"Listen_…hold on…I have a customer, but _please_ stay on the line, I love this conversation!"

Chuck held the phone to his chest and grabbed Casey before he could canvass the aisles.

"Casey! He's in Weinerlicious with Sarah!"

"Got it, Chuck! You stay put, keep him on the line and try to find out what he knows exactly without compromising yourself, can you do that?"

"I'll try!"

-O-

Casey ran across the parking lot and slowed down when he reached the entrance to the restaurant. If anything, Sarah could take care of herself, but they were still partners. He peeked inside, the place was dead as usual, save for one man calmly eating his two-hot dog special in the corner seating area. Casey rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth. Pagiano was so old school. He still wore his trench coat and fedora like a cross between Inspector Gadget and Columbo, but without the charm. Sarah was adjusting the rotisserie wheel and caught his eye, he pointed at Pagiano and she nodded. The Agent was still engaged in his phone call. She picked up the ketchup and relish containers and waltzed to the salad bar, listening in to more of the conversation.

"Look, it wouldn't be a _secret_ if I told you, would it? No, you _don't_ understand, we just want to talk to you and Casey, no harm, no _foul_. I left you a little present…that's right, to the left."

Casey went to the table and took a seat across from the Agent. Pagiano was always scribbling on napkins and he sketched images of the dragon symbol. Casey folded his hands and smiled when he looked up. Pagiano returned it and finished his conversation, holding up his finger.

"Nice job, Bartowski, sending him to straight to me, we'll c_atch you _later." He closed the phone and slipped it in his pocket. He casually lifted his hot dog and took an ample bite.

"Like hell _you will_, Pagiano. What do you want from Chuck?"

"Didn't we already have this dance before? It's not me, it's _them_. The Dracons, they don't want the square, they _want _the Intersect."

Sarah dropped her pretense and pulled up another chair. Pagiano winked at her.

"So _you're _the lovely agent Walker, how did I guess?"

"That's what I'm dying to know too."

Pagiano rubbed his temples and fixed his tie. "It shouldn't be that complicated, we only want to talk to Chuck and find out what makes him tick, what's in that brain of his. Casey, I was in the NSA when you were still popping pimples." He looked at Sarah. "And _before_ you were even a thought in your mother's mind. Don't play coy with me. I know all about Beckman's little Intersect problem, the Agent who stole the secrets, and the stupid Fulcrum you brought down. Nice work. The issue _is_, you couldn't have done it _without_ Chuck and the Intersect."

"How could you sit there and be so blasé about all of this? You can be reported you know? You're giving up all your secrets." Sarah informed him.

"Little miss, I haven't given up anything." Agent Pagiano opened his briefcase and pulled out two manila folders. He handed one to Casey and the other to Sarah.

"Now, who wants to go first?"

Sarah opened her folder and gasped. Inside were recent pictures of Bryce Larkin on assignment as a concierge.

_"Oh, _that little nit is _good! Very good! _The perfect agent for the CIA! However, he does the Dracon Order proud! Only, this time, it was fouled up. It sadly came at the hands of our honorary member here, who hasn't kept abreast of club happenings."

Sarah stared at the two Agents in disbelief, then back at the pictures. Bryce belonged to this Secret Society and that was the true reason he stole the Intersect. Her countenance dropped. This was why she felt she couldn't trust anyone. She suddenly thought of Chuck and she now knew if there was anyone in the world she could count on, it was him.

"I suppose _Omaha_ is out then, _hmm?" _Pagiano said snidely. "We have our eye on Mr. Larkin, he's starting to get too testy and suspicious like our dear Major over here."

Casey shuddered inwardly and closed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about the contents of his folder.

"Go ahead Casey, _open it."_ Pagiano urged. "Believe me, you _won't_ be._…hmm, _never mind that, you probably will!"

Casey flicked open the file and looked at the pictures confused. They were young pictures of Julia. She was blindfolded in a white room and strapped to a chair, dressed in nothing but a long white tee shirt. In another picture, she was crouched and huddled in the corner of the same room with terror and astonishment on her face. Her arms were raised and she clung to the wall for protection.

"What the hell is _this?"_ Casey demanded, his knees shook and he balled his fists. Sarah was also stunned.

This, my old partner, was after your wonderful honeymoon. That Julia is a feisty one when she's cornered. Casey, we couldn't trust you as yet back then. See, if you had said _anything_ to expose the Dracon Order, even to your wife, we would have had to deal with the matter permanently. I didn't want that to happen to such a pretty young lady. But it gave the Dragonetti and Falconetti boys something do with themselves."

_"WHAT!"_ Casey slammed the table in a rage and jumped up, he pulled Pagiano to his feet and backed him into the wall.

"What did they do to her? _Tell me!" _He roared.

Pagiano didn't flinch; his dark eyes bore into Casey. "Calm down! They didn't touch her like _that_! Oh heck, they wanted to, but I didn't let them! It was more of a game. That room was electrified, the boys had a little fun zapping her and watching her dance. Droll, I know. We let them pick the torture. Only we didn't want anything that would be too visibly scarring. They mentioned something about a movie and a Cat's eye…_whatever!_ You never told me how _agile_ Julia is, I'm sure you were a happy man!"

Casey dropped his collar and resisted the urge to punch him out when a few customers strolled in. Sarah put down her folder and directed them to the counter. Casey sat and counted to ten over and over to keep calm.

"Counting never helped you. It just stalled you for ten seconds before you beat the crap out of people." Pagiano gathered up his pictures and put them in his briefcase with a snap.

"I don't think you want to keep them. Though it would make a great coffee table conversation piece. I suppose you're wondering _why _Julia never told you. She was scared, but more so for _you_ then herself. Those boys played with her mind good when they told her all the horrible things they would do to _you._ What an honorable woman you had, Casey. She promised she would never breathe a word of it and it seems she kept good to that. You aught to commend her, _that is,_ if you ever make time to see her way up North."

Casey glared at him, but said nothing. Pagiano and the Dracon Order kooks knew where she lived. Pagiano adjusted his hat and slipped his hand in his pocket, he let fall another picture in front of Casey and then held his shoulder. Casey stayed motionless.

"I want you consider this deeply, John. I know you're all about law and order and justice for all, so keep that in mind. _Justice for_ _all_."

Pagiano strolled out of the Weinerlicious and bumped into Chuck. He tipped his hat with a content smile and was gone.

Chuck slid into the chair beside Casey, totally frantic. Sarah came around to them.

"Sarah! Casey! This guy, or this Order, whatever it is, is_ insane! _They gave me pictures of Ellie and Awesome from their date last night and pictures of Anna and Morgan watching Jackie Chan! How the heck do they know all this? What are we going to do?"

Casey didn't answer, but turned the last picture over. His jaw quivered. Charlotte's cheerful smile greeted him from the lawn of Julia's house. She was engaged in building a snowman and just happened to look in the direction of the camera. He glanced at Sarah and Chuck, and for the first time, a complete desperation invaded him.


	5. Chuck's discoveries

**Chapter 5: Chuck's discoveries**

Chuck lay on his bed for the last half hour in a befuddled state. He even passed up the lure of Ellie's delicious pot roast and potatoes. One of these days he was going to find out the complete truth about everything that was happening to him. These were the thoughts that always came to him when he was half awake, the sudden knowledge that nothing he knew or can do had prepared him for the life of a spy. Right now it seemed that the Dracon Order held the secrets and controlled everything except old age and death. They certainly _caused_ enough death and destruction in their history. Chuck rolled off the bed and sauntered to his computer. He plopped down in the chair and shuffled through his current research.

"Sometimes you gotta give it up…then go running back."

Chuck's rolling chair slid across the floor and he smacked into the wall and yelled. The voice came from his window and Casey peeked through the chinks in his blinds. Chuck opened the window and the Agent climbed inside. He wheeled back to his desk, pretending he didn't have the life scared out of him.

"That's a good one, did you make that up…considering you're current family situation and all?"

Casey strode to his side. "_No,_ I read it in Ann Landers years ago, never forgot it. Just felt like saying it."

"_Ahh_, well, glad you came by, you got my text?"

"Obviously, why in the hell _else_ would I climb through your window? Certainly _not_ for kicks!" He growled.

"Thank you, Casey, I'm _very_ relieved to know that." Chuck spun around and handed him a blue file folder.

"What is this?"

"My research into the Dracon order. I showed it to Sarah already."

Casey sat on the edge of the bed with a huff. "Glad to know I'm still Team Chuck's _fat kid_. I'm _sure _they update their blog daily right? Where'd you get all this, a Google search?"

_"Exactly! _I had to dig a little deeper, go beyond page ten, but I started making all these connections since I saw your ring. Don't feel bad, Casey, I didn't want to leave you out, but you weren't back yet."

Casey splayed the contents of his folder all over the bed, they were various print outs of historical events, and people.

"Yeah _whatever,_ explain this, Bartowski."

"We know the order has been around for centuries, right? Well, it appears they've played a hand in everything from the Roman Empire to the death of J.F.K. Of course I didn't find any websites for them, but there was something they _may_ have overlooked."

Chuck pulled out another pile of pictures in a red folder, the same images he had blown up. He gave it to Casey with a proud smile.

"Take a look at what I circled. In every picture, even the drawings,_ somebody, somewhere _has that ring on or their shield or something has the symbol! Isn't that amazing?"

Casey studied each image and the smaller versions in growing wonder. Chuck was a smart one, and this evidence could be damning in the future. He refrained from admitting that to him.

"Well, now we know they have the power over the planet." He said scornfully. "Anything else?"

Chuck was a little offended at the Agent's lack of enthusiasm. He picked up another print out. "I found this on some conspirator's blog on page sixty-eight of google."

"Tell me you _didn't_ post a comment!"

"No, the last entry was a year ago."

"_Heh_, wanna take a guess where he is?"

Chuck ignored him and read aloud.

"_The Dracon Order was established in Rome during the early part of the first Century in a last ditch attempt to regain control over the world. They ascribed to a firmly held belief that ONE organization could have absolute control over the planning, instigating, orchestration, and even prevention of world powers and events. However omniscient they are, The Dracon Order maintains complete discretion and secrecy as to their practices and members. The symbolic Dragon represents their ferocious protection and guardianship over what they feel is the sacred secrets of the world. The falcon is known to possess qualities of wisdom, self-assurance and pride. His incredible speed and keen insight make him the perfect hunter. A falcon is a symbol of freedom and independence. The Dracon Order values its freedom from all the known organizations of the world, but tolerates no rivals. Thus, their members are assigned to infiltrate these other institutions and take necessary action to_…blah, blah, blah…I ran out ink…but you get the idea right?"

Casey paced around the room, rubbing the tension in his neck. He still had to call Julia about his little meeting with Pagiano.

"Yeah, I _get_ the idea, Chuck, sounds like the NSA. Pagiano filled me in on the little details of this club, and I learned a lot when I was undercover."

Chuck shut down his computer and locked the files away. "What I don't understand is the whole connection with the florists, aside from the names."

Casey gave him a snide grin. "You just answered your own question, brainiac. Dragonetti and Falconetti, the _original_ old timers, were two stooges in the Mafia that stumbled on the organization and eventually became members after a few initiation deeds. Those bozos felt it was their birthright to be head of the order. They tried a few times to usurp power, but the fact was, they had _no idea_ who they were usurping from. Falconetti was the smarter of the two, a real ambitious and tricky geezer, loved practical jokes and stuff. The crime sprees lasted right up until…"

Chuck stopped him. "Don't tell me, nineteen eighty-nine, the _golden year_ of Major John Casey. You seriously need to write a memoir or something, because you did it all."

Casey grunted with a small laugh. "You know something, _I did!_ But that case lasted until February of ninety."

Chuck's mood sobered and he kept his gaze out the window.

"Casey, can I admit to you that I'm very scared about all this? Not so much for me, but my family, my friends…_your_ family! Isn't there a way we could trap them somehow? We can make them think you're giving up the Intersect and then pounce on them with maybe every member of the NSA and CIA in hiding?"

Casey could feel Chuck's anxiety and even shared it. "Chuck, that would be a fitting idea, but obviously they have spies all over." Casey wiggled his ring finger at him. "If _I'm_ in, think of how many others might be. I can't risk telling _anyone."_

Chuck looked him squarely in the face. "So your saying the situation is hopeless and I'm just going to have to turn myself in to them? If that's what I have to do, then I'll do it. I don't want anyone to die because of me. I need to start writing my will."

It was on the tip of Casey's tongue to tell Chuck all about the _real_ mission of the Intersect. He wanted to confess to him that in the next month or so, the Beta version would be complete and he was going to have to kill him. Why was he feeling a prick in his heart? When General Beckman called him at the holiday party, he didn't need a monitor to tell him his blood pressure ran up ten points. It wasn't Lester's greasy potato latkes that were burning a hole in his stomach then either. It was what he called, the 'acid of anticipation.' He tried to be reasonable with him.

"Chuck, I haven't given up yet and neither has Sarah. I don't think they want to kill you. They want to _use you_ for the secrets in your noggin. It's true though; they could probably find a way to extract them and design their own Intersect, which would make you useless…_but,_ That's not going to happen on my watch!"

_"Extract_ them! That's a little far-fetched now!"

Casey brushed past him and stepped outside the window again. "Is it? If it can be put in, why not out? What's that you computer geeks say? Garbage in, garbage out?"

Chuck had to reconsider. Casey was right, whoever created this intersect would have obviously designed the means to take it back if necessary. One day he would discover the truth.

Casey shrugged. _"_You know, _maybe_ they'll just keep you locked up in a torture room and make you flash on things all day until your brain turns to mush. Just keep on alert for any suspicious activity, like you always do. The Dracon Order also had a twisted code of honor. Since you belong to _my_ team, they want _me_ to be the 'bearer of the sacrifice' so to speak. They may not try and take you without me to hand you over willingly. It's all part of their power play."

"Willingly? Holding a gun to your baby is not going to make you give me over _willingly_."

Casey's expression soured, but his eyes saddened from the thought of his beautiful little girl in danger again. "No it's not, but they still protect their interests at all costs. I gotta go."

Chuck had struck a nerve in the Agent when he mentioned Charlotte; he saw the misery in his face. The Dracon monsters had to be stopped somehow, and Chuck was going to make it his mission to figure out how to do it.


	6. The Crackpot's den

**Chapter 6: The Crackpot's Den**

A creepier place never existed than the Falconetti Mansion, at least according to Joseph, son of the infamous Giorgio Falconetti. Nestled off a deserted coastline in Carmel, California, the mansion had been the summer home for the family since the early forties. Joseph remembered his younger years spent here, and all the special meetings his father held in his private den. One thing he never understood was why one man was always missing when the party left. The very last meeting his father held was in December of eighty-nine.

Joseph would never forget the betrayal of that young punk. Tall, stoic, and devilishly handsome, Tony Rosella also had a mean streak that could slice you to ribbons, and the fastest trigger finger he had ever seen. His father loved him; he was even ready to set Rosella up as the next 'Don.' That disturbed Joseph. Giorgio never had confidence in his _own_ son and viewed him as an absolute idiot. He was just a pawn for his dirty work, never in charge of the real action. Joseph wanted to prove to his father that he was capable of running the family business and did an investigation into Tony Rosella's credentials.

Rosella's name didn't come up in any public records. At least none that fit his unique description. Joseph followed him one night in Brooklyn. The kid had holed up in a small apartment below a pizzeria in Canarsie, only a few blocks from the original Dragonetti flower shop. Joseph didn't know that the kid's partner was on his tail. Joseph had intended to snuff Rosella out, but Paul Pagiano stopped him. Paul took him out for a pizza and told him all about a secret order, the one his father had been aiming to control for over forty years. All the odd memories he had as a child and all the secrets his father kept became much clearer to him. That night, Pagiano slipped him a picture of a gorgeous young woman, whom he referred to only as, _'Mrs. Rosella.'_

The initiation job for Dracon was very simple, kidnap the woman and employ torture, just to see if she knew anything about the Order. Joseph hooked up with his pal Carmine Dragonetti and they were able to grab the woman at JFK airport. She had come all the way in from Canada after receiving a shocking phone call from Pagiano. He made up some lie about her husband being mortally wounded and he was desperate to see her, but he couldn't make the call himself. They boys were given direct orders to bring her to a mansion in Upstate New York and then the fun began. Carmine didn't just want to electrocute the woman, but Pagiano had told him something that completely changed his mind.

The woman remained tight-lipped about everything, and it was obvious she knew nothing of the Order after a few hours of 'shock treatment.' When they were finished with her, she had the look of a pretty feline that had stuck its paws in a socket one too many times. Pagiano handled the rest of the affair and Joseph never saw her again. Exactly two months later, it was revealed that Rosella and Pagiano were covert NSA agents. Everything came to a head at the Canarsie Piers where Joseph and Carmine were expecting a late night shipment of guns. They instead got a shipment of NSA and CIA goons. His father's involvement was exposed, but peculiar circumstances allowed him and Carmine to walk, with the promise that they would be 'good boys' from then on.

Presently, Joseph knew his father was ticked off about the Larry Lombardo hit. Joseph had let Carmine do it, but somehow he knew the idiot boxer had messed things up badly. The orders for the hit came from Giorgio; apparently Larry Lombardo had found out about the Dracon Order and exposed them on the Internet. The kid paid a heavy price, especially since he was only using it to set up the background of a simple Role Playing Game. Joseph often wondered if that was all the Dracon Order was, one never-ending role-playing game, with no winners, no losers and no clear direction.

-O-

"Joey, I'm sick of all these beaches, just give me Coney Island and I'm good!" Carmine complained, dumping the sand from his sneaker near the veranda of the mansion. "I wonder what your father wants this time, _huh?"_

Joseph picked up the giant door-knocker; it was a fierce dragon's head with flared nostrils.

"Can this man get any more obvious? I don't really know Carmine, you've been asking me the whole drive here, we'll find out right now."

The door opened with a long and ominous creak before he could even knock. Joseph looked at the doorjamb and screws. "I keep telling him to get this thing fixed and oiled, but he likes to make like it's Frankenstein's castle or something."

_"Haha,_ that's a good one, Joe! I always thought so too."

When they stepped inside the darkened foyer, Joseph counted to three. "This is the part where the door suddenly slams."

On cue, the door shut behind them and the bang reverberated throughout the entire mansion. Carmine gulped, the mansion looked scarier than it ever had with cobwebs hanging from high places and dust layering the antique furniture. Imposing portraits of long dead family members and other historical persons dotted the walls and watched them enter. The atmosphere failed to faze Joseph in the slightest.

"He must have fired Louisa, I've never seen the place look like such a dump. Hey pops! Where are ya? In the den?"

Joseph listened closely and heard muted, crackling strains of 'Scuri Scuri' coming from down the hall.

"Yep, he's in the den, let's go. Trying to creep us out with the old record player."

They came to the last door at the end of the hall; it was left ajar for them to enter. Joseph pushed it open, the room was not lit and the chilly breezes from the coast blew the musty curtains around a long, cherry wood desk. The imposing chair behind it was facing the window. Carmine was sweating and pulled out his handkerchief to dab his head.

"Joseph, I don't know what it is, but this place gives me the willies, ya know?"

"Will you get a grip? And you were a middleweight champion at Gold's Gym?_ C'mon!_ It's just my pop, nothing to be…"

The chair swung around and a skeleton fell forward, the bones shattered on the wooden floor. Both men screamed and grabbed each other, and then Joseph heard rasping, phlegm-coated laughter from the opposite end of the room. He pulled Carmine off of him. His father hobbled to the phonograph and lifted the needle carefully.

"Good one pops, _good one!_ You even got _me _this time! I don't even want to know who that was!" He groaned.

The old man shuffled over to his seat and whacked the remains of the skeleton off his chair. He sat down with a stern glare in his watery dark eyes.

"Eddie Cicero, gone missing in 1954. I always get you, Joseph, _don't forget it!"_

"Look pop, I know you didn't bring us here to play jokes, though its what you do best. You said there was some business to take care of."

"You took care of that Lombardo kid, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, but you knew that. He had no right trespassing around your property, what did he think he was going to find, a real dragon with wings? _Heh heh_, these Generation-X losers need to start getting real."

Giorgio folded his spotted hands and kept his wrinkled face on Carmine. The boxer kept loosening his tie, and fanning himself.

_"NO!_ He wanted a cut of the action, because _somebody_ couldn't keep their big mouth shut, left _notes_ all over the place. Sloppy, Carmine, _real_ sloppy, what would your father think, _huh?_ If I didn't mind disturbing my position in this chair I'd come over there and slap your head."

"I'm sorry, Giorgio! I really am! I didn't know he was like that, he was just a stupid kid, a dungeon and dragons geek."

Joseph sighed heavily. "Pop, what is this all about, I got things to do!"

"Right, cut up roses and pull weeds. Well, since the deed was done, I just wanted to give Carmine what was coming to him." He said cheerfully. "Come closer to the desk Carmine…a _little_ closer…a…_a little more_…Good! Now, here's your reward."

Joseph stiffened when his father reached under his desk. Carmine looked back at his buddy frightened and suddenly the floor opened up. He fell through with a scream. The floor repositioned itself and Giorgio wiped his hands.

"Some things are just so simple. Now for you!"

Joseph backed into the door-frame. "I'm not stepping over there you crazy old coot! What the heck is this, a fun house? Where'd he go?"

"I believe he fell into the spiked chamber, but I can't remember, it's been_ uhh_…twenty five years since I used that one."

Joseph's face blanched. He finally understood where all those missing associates went. The skull looked up at him with hollow eyes. He staggered from the den.

"You are freaking crazy you know that! A _crackpot!_ I'm getting outta here!"

"Go ahead! Try it!"

Joseph raced for the front door, but it was locked shut. He struggled to open the windows and they wouldn't budge.

"Get back here, you fool! I have an assignment for you, and this time I want it done _right!_ I told you Carmine was a moron, he was all his miserable life! He left behind all that evidence in the fertilizer plant because he had to be _quirky!"_

Joseph went back to the hallway, knowing he was caught. The floor rotated under him, forcing him back into the den, no matter if he ran forward. When he came to the doorway a square piece of the floor lifted and sprung him into the room on his hands and knees. Giorgio clapped his hands.

"Don't you love it? There's so much more where _that_ came from! Now this is the assignment of a lifetime. I figured out a big secret of the Dracon Order and I need you to bring him to me."

Joseph came to his feet. "Pop, a _secret_ is not a person!"

"This one _is! _If I get a hold of him, my name will be renowned by the Order for sure!"

"What is all this crap with the Order? Who's in charge for real? Where does it all lead?" Joseph demanded.

"The only one to find out in my circle was Dragonetti Senior. Salvatore was always big with stupid riddles as much as I was with jokes. He had millions, but whenever I asked him about the Dracon Order he said the answer was_ 'in his head.' _I made him come down here a few months ago and gave him one last chance to confess…he didn't, so I had to get rid of him."

Giorgio banged the table with feeble fists and coughed until he bent over. Joseph didn't dare move his position, in fear of falling like Carmine. His father straightened up and cleared his throat.

_"Dammit,_ I know I don't have much longer to live. I know _I _can't lead this group, but I have to know the truth! I have to know who runs the Dracon Order before I go!"

Joseph was sick of the melodrama. "Look, tell me what you want me to do alright? And I'll do it."

"I want you to bring me the man who carries ultimate knowledge in his head. His name is, Charles Irving Bartowski."

Joseph laughed hysterically when he heard the name. "Pop, you must be senile! A computer geek from Buy More has '_ultimate knowledge?_' Now I've heard it all. I've seen him before, he picked up some roses at the shop a few days ago."

Giorgio's eyes lit up. "Then find him and bring him here! This is perfect! It will be my final act of gratitude toward the Order! If we have him, we'll have every secret of the Government at our fingertips! Maybe you'll finally get your wish, and you can sit in my chair."

The fervor in his father's actions and burning intensity in his face told Joseph he was deadly serious.

"Get outta here, Joseph, and bring me back Charles Bartowski!"


	7. Tony Returns

**Chapter 7: Tony Returns**

Sarah woke up with a migraine; her mind was full of doubts. Learning the truth about Bryce's involvement in the Dracon Order was a startling revelation, but she didn't reveal her feelings to anyone. She and Casey were at a loss to make any moves and Casey insisted they didn't tell Beckman or Graham. The case had taken a very personal turn for him. As she washed up, she examined her face. Was she as good at keeping secrets as she thought? Friends and family often told her that regardless of what came out of her mouth, the truth was_ always _in her eyes. Sarah was still uncertain over the whole 'kiss' escapade with Chuck. Yes, she had thought they were going to die, but she also wanted to feel normalcy in her last moments. Chuck represented the security and stability she yearned for, not to mention he was extremely cute and the sweetest man she had ever met.

She finished dressing and heard her phone buzzing from the nightstand. It was Chuck.

"Hey Chuck, what's up? I'm surprised you're calling this early, your shift starts at eleven."

She glanced at the alarm clock he bought her; it was only eight thirty am.

"Sarah, I _need _your help, it's about this whole Dracon Order."

"What is it? Should I call Casey?"

_"No!_ No…_don't_ call him. I need_ you_ to come with me somewhere."

Sarah took note of the seriousness in his voice, but she also knew what happened whenever they left Casey out of the loop.

"Where are you, Chuck? At home? It doesn't sound like it."

"No, I'm sitting in a rented car across the street from the Dragonetti florist shop. I don't want anyone to recognize the Nerd Herder, and I didn't want any of Casey's stupid bugs to pick up my conversation."

Sarah tightened her belt and placed her gun in its holster. "Chuck, why are you there? Are they open?"

"No, not until ten. I peeked around the back entrance and there's a door. If I can get a great lock picker down here, we can get inside."

"Chuck, what do you think we're going to find in there, besides flowers and baskets?"

"Sarah, don't you watch mysteries? I want clues and answers! These two are involved in this whole thing and I want to find proof that they are connected to Larry's murder. Maybe the U.S Government doesn't care, but the L.A.P.D. sure will."

"I don't like the idea of you going off on your own like this, it's not safe and if Casey finds out…"

"Sarah, I'm doing this for Casey too, okay? These guys are after the Intersect, well, the Order is, and I'm not going down without a fight. Nobody is going to threaten my family and friends like this. I'm not gonna let it go. I'm giving you fifteen minutes to get over here; if you don't, I'm going in without you."

Chuck hung up on her and she groaned, but inside she was very proud of him. She swiftly ran to her car and drove to the shop.

-O-

Chuck couldn't stop his knees from knocking. What did he really expect to find in there? He was glad that the two criminals didn't decide to open up early. He checked the mirror and finally saw Sarah walking towards his car; he stepped out and greeted her with a swift kiss on the cheek. She moved back in surprise and Chuck laughed, talking between his teeth.

"I'm doing this for appearances…_play along."_

"Okay Chuck, got ya." Sarah smiled demurely and then grabbed his face and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Lets go, _Secret Agent man."_

Chuck's smile didn't leave his face until they came to the back door. Sarah pulled out her lock pick and went to work. Within seconds, she had the door opened wide.

"After you, sir."

The back room was cluttered with flower stems, leaves, petals and colorful baskets. There was a large table where the florists did the trimming and wrapping for the bouquets and it was littered with fake grass, tissue paper, and wrapping.

"Well, here we are. Not what exactly do you want us to look for, Chuck?"

"Anything that will tie them to Larry's murder, or the Dracon Order."

"That's a tall order. Okay then, let's get to work."

-O-

Casey showered and shaved and actually made his own breakfast for his day off. At this point, he would be outside tending to his Crown Vic, but thanks to Chuck's quick thinking with his GPS, she was long gone. He looked at his omelet with distaste. He could never learn to fold them right; Julia always made them the best. His expression fell downcast and he picked up the phone. Last night was rough for them; he had to tell Julia he knew about her kidnapping. At first she played it off lightly, but then did sobbed for nearly ten minutes. Casey was ready to drop everything and take the red-eye flight to Canada, but he couldn't leave his assignment right now, the heat was on him.

The phone rang a few times and she picked up groggily.

"Hel…_hello?"_

"Hi baby, its me. Sorry I woke you up."

Julia sat up and rubbed her eyes, it was after nine thirty on her clock.

"That's okay hon, hold on a minute."

Casey heard her shuffling around the room; she was putting on a robe and slippers. She picked up the phone again and walked with it to check on Charlotte.

"Oh great, she's still sleeping. We stayed up past her curfew watching cartoons. I think I did it more because I just wanted the company. She didn't mind."

Casey winced at those words. If he were involved in their lives at all, he would have been _the company_. He held the phone in the crook of his neck and put on his socks and shoes.

"I take it you didn't sleep too well, _huh?"_

"No I didn't. You know, John, I really thought I had finally blocked out what happened, but it all came flooding back when you first called me and said their names. I was only fooling myself. I could _never_ forget that."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. If I had only known." Casey didn't tell her that Pagiano was watching them. They wouldn't strike as long as he cooperated.

Julia brewed coffee and then rummaged through the fridge to make breakfast. "No! I'm glad you told me. This all would have came out eventually…I_ guess_…I _don't know_. I sound like a fool, but whatever kind of hold this group has on you, I know it's powerful. I never wanted to upset you with all this. I guess I made the wrong decisions again. Me and my big secrets."

"Julia, you feared for my life, and like a loving wife you did whatever had to be done to protect me, I can understand that. I may be furious about the past, but I'm more worried about you and our baby girl in the present than anything else. I'm sorry they ever dragged you into it. When I finally get my hands on them, they are going to pay _big time_."

Julia poured her coffee and sat at the table, holding her head. "Don't do anything rash, John, I don't want you getting in over your head or…"

_"Dammit_, Julie! This is _my family_ we're talking about! I will go as deep as I have to. You know me, when my mind is set on something I make sure I get it done."

Julia kept silent and finally whispered. "I wish you were here." She sniffled. "I…_need you…_I just want to see you in person and know that you're physically here for me and Charlotte and not just some image on the screen. She's too young to understand right now, but I feel the loss. I feel everything."

"I do too now."

Casey didn't know what else to say to her at this moment. He considered himself a man of his word and he wouldn't sit there and spout promises that couldn't be kept. Julia understood and changed the subject.

"I…I put our wedding picture on my nightstand, remember how beautiful it was?"

"Yeah, you were the most beautiful thing about it. I couldn't take my eyes off you all day."

"You didn't want me to dance with anyone else, even my own father!"

Casey laughed. "I know, but you did, and I let you dance with your brothers, so there! I'm still a dual citizen you know."

"Yeah, and I remember when we moved to Washington, I got that green card so fast!"

"Hey, they _owed_ me something after saving the country from nuclear terrorists."

Julia brought her omelet to the table and picked at it. "Remember the early days when you tried to make me breakfast in bed? It was the sweetest thing to see the table set up with a single red rose."

"Pretty cunning, _don't ya think?"_

"_Mmm hmm_, my breakfast always got ice cold."

Casey stood up and tucked in his shirt. "Julie, I know things are difficult right now, but they'll get better. I have to go, but I'll give you and Charlotte a call sometime tonight. When she wakes up, tell her,_ daddy_ loves her."

"I sure will." She sighed into the phone.

"And I love her mommy too."

This time, Casey didn't shut the phone, but waited for her response.

"I know you do and I know that we _can_ depend on you with our lives. Hey big guy, don't wait too long to come see us."

"I won't. I can't. Bye, Julie."

Casey finished dressing. He packed up his garbage and brought it out to the bin. He bumped into Morgan Grimes, who looked very confused.

"Hey John, good morning…_Uhh_…Have you seen Chuck?"

"Isn't he home? He has the afternoon shift."

"Yeah, I know, I just came by to have some breakfast. The Nerd Herder is still here, so he didn't use a car."

Casey's gaze followed Morgan's arm to the opposite street and the red and white vehicle lay stationary on the corner. He narrowed his eyes and his instincts kicked in.

"Oh well, guess you'll have to bike it to the Buy More, gotta run."

Casey ran to his latest NSA vehicle and called Chuck's cell.

-O-

Chuck fumbled with the greenhouse locks and was very curious why it was covered with tarp. When his cell phone went off, Casey's stern mug appeared and Chuck wanted to kick himself for leaving it on. Chuck recently had it timed to play a few stirring chords from 'Night on bald Mountain.' Whenever Casey called, it was always trouble. If he ignored the call, Casey would know it and hound him later.

_"Uhh_…hello?"

_"Bartowski, where are you?" _The agent barked.

"I'm_ out,_ having breakfast with Morgan." He said quickly.

_"Oh yeah? That's__ real nice, Chuck, but I think you forgot__ something."_

"What's that?"

_"Morgan!"_

Chuck slapped his head for his stupidity. Casey carried on his rant.

_"Don't lie to me, Bartowski! You don't know how too. Is Sarah with you? I'm on the road right now and I'm heading your way."_

"What you mean _heading my way_? You don't know where I am!"

_"Ya gotta love those little GPS tracking devices, I got some in miniature."_

"I can't believe you! _Fine,_ I'm with Sarah and we're trying to…oh my God!"

_"Chuck what is it!"_

"I gotta go! Falconetti decided to open shop early and Sarah's still inside!"

Chuck hung up the phone and Casey banged the steering wheel.

"Damn _nerd!_ I told him to stay out of trouble!"

-O-

Chuck ran into the back and heard Sarah rummaging through a closet. She came out disappointed.

"There's nothing in here but gardening supplies, I think it's safe to leave."

They both became still; Falconetti had just opened the gate and was whistling a doo-wop tune as he made his way toward them. Chuck pulled her outside the door and shut it quick.

"He's going to catch us!"

"Then let's get in the green house, Chuck!"

Sarah seized his hand and worked her lock picking skills again. Chuck covered his mouth and held back the urge to scream like a girl. In the middle of the room was a wooden chair with frayed ropes and a bloody, loose gag on the floor. Chuck looked up and saw a large hook hanging down from the ceiling.

"Sarah! I know what this is, its…"

"A torture room for hit men, I've seen it before. This one is pretty shabby, must have been put together quickly for Larry." She snapped pictures with her cell phone and Chuck stayed back, trying to peek outside a small opening in the tarp. He couldn't see Falconetti.

"Sarah, Casey's on his way, how are we going to get out of here?"

Sarah gave him a harsh glance. "How does Casey know?"

"He called me and had my phone tracked. I can't lie to him, but it doesn't matter! We're _trapped!"_

"Chuck, calm down and let me think, he may not come in here."

"Well then you better think fast, he's headed this way now!"

Sarah yanked Chuck's shirt and they rolled under a nearby table that was obscured by a white tablecloth. They huddled close together and Chuck kept shaking.

"Chuck stop breathing so loud, he'll hear you!" She demanded, whispering in his ear.

Chuck clamped his mouth; Sarah's closeness was the only thing keeping him from freaking out. Her warm, minty breath upon his face soothed his nerves. They watched the hit man's snake-skin shoes move around the room and put away the incriminating mess.

-O-

Casey pulled up a few feet away from the shop. The gates were halfway down. He had to figure out how to play this. If he just strolled inside, Falconetti would definitely recognize him as Rosella, but either way, the guy would know something was up. Casey decided that now was the time to clear the air. Special Agent Rosella was going to force the truth out of him. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through his ID's. The NSA made him keep a variety of them updated for various missions.

He put the 'Rosella' ID in front of the others and a tiny black and white picture fell out; it was torn from a series of Photo booth shots and he and Julia were mugging with large grins. He remembered when it was taken, on their first date back in eighty-five. It was only supposed to be him in the pictures, because she begged him to take a few. However, she eventually had jumped in on his lap and pressed her face against his just in time for the third one. Julia kept most of the others, which included them kissing insatiably after he dropped in more quarters and the flashes continued to go off.

"God, we were only kids then!"

Casey and Julia broke up painfully that same year when he completed his NSA and Marines training and graduated. Julia's time in Washington was also limited, as she was traveling with a dance troupe. Three years down the line he found out she was in Washington again with a new, International crew. Julia had traveled to Europe, India, and even spent a year in England with them. Casey went to the opening night of their show and left a signature rose on her dressing room table. Their love blossomed stronger than ever, after Casey had to protect her from her abusive creep boyfriend who was the lead male dancer of the troupe. Casey still wondered if the guy ever danced again. He never told Julia it was his doing. Casey shoved the picture back in his wallet, making sure it was safely tucked away. Now was not the time for reminiscing, Chuck and Sarah needed him.

The door to the shop was unlocked and he walked right inside. He heard movement coming from the backyard; Falconetti was carrying a tray of potted plants from the greenhouse. Casey grimaced, realizing that it was the only place Chuck and Sarah could be. He went to greet him and stayed within voice range of the entrance.

"Hey, Falconetti, how ya doin'?"

Joseph turned and dropped the tray. Rosella had found him. Casey bent down to help him pick up the plants and cast a glance in the greenhouse. He noticed Chuck's converse sneaker sticking out from under the table and he changed his position to block Joseph's view. Joseph was shaking, but let the Agent help him. They stood up together and Casey put an arm around his shoulder.

"Your looking good, man! A little snow on the roof, a little Dunlap's disease, but not bad."

"_Uhh_, Dunlap's disease?"

"Yeah man, ya know, your belly _dun lap_ over your belt!" Casey chortled like it was the funniest joke in the world and punched Joseph in the shoulder.

Joseph flinched in pain. Tony Rosella always towered over him and age did little to soften _his_ physique or ravage his good looks. The man was a living statue.

_"Uhh,_ the years have been kind to you too, Tony. Whaddya do, work out? Still an Agent?"

"As a matter of fact, _I am_, and I really wanna to talk to you…_my pal_, Joey, come inside with me."

Casey didn't give him an option and half-dragged him through the doorway. He glanced behind and noticed Sarah stuck her head out. She saw him and he tilted his head for her to get out of there with Chuck. He shut the door behind him.

"So Joe, whatcha been doin'? Making good in the flower business, _huh? _You always did have a green thumb for this stuff."

Joseph stood still behind the counter, but his hand passed over a canister. It was a concoction of anesthetic chemicals Carmine had put together for the latest hit.

_"Uhh,_ yeah, Tony, we've been good, _real_ good! So, there's no need for you to be coming around here to see me."

Casey leaned over the counter and Joseph put his hands on top, pretending to count the money in the cash register.

"Actually, I think there is, I'm here about a murder case. Larry Lombardo? Ever hear of him? I know you did, he was your delivery guy. Ya see, this never would have caught my eye if I hadn't seen he was working for the Dragonettis."

"Oh yeah,_ poor _Larry! I can't believe what happened to him!"

"Me either, circumstances just seem so…_odd,_ ya know? He gets mutilated in a fertilizer plant. I wonder what two geniuses could have came up with that idea?"

Joseph sweat under Casey's fixed stare. "Look man! I don't know nothing! I swear!"

"Chill, Falcon, where's your buddy Dragon, _huh?"_

_"Uhh,_ he has the day off."

_"Ohh,_ too bad, that means you're gonna have to take the rap first."

"What rap? I said I didn't kill that kid!"

Casey grabbed his collar and drew him close. "Not_ that_ rap, but the one from eighty-nine, you _remember?_ The little game you played with my woman, pumping her full of electricity until she couldn't stand up! _That_ rap!"

Casey pulled Joseph over the counter and tossed him to the floor. Joseph managed to grab the canister with him and he rose up.

"We were only following instructions for the Dracon Order! It was our initiation; we didn't kill her! That stupid bit…"

Casey whacked him across the face and pulled his gun. "What were you gonna call her, Joey?"

"Nuthin! _Nuthin!_ Leave me alone _dammit!_ I'm just trying to run my business!"

Joseph played dirty and grabbed for the canister when Sarah and Chuck ran in to help Casey. Joseph used the distraction and sprayed them all in the face. Every time Casey lunged for him, he sprayed more, backing away so he wouldn't breathe it in. Casey's vision grew so blurry he couldn't even see to aim. He fell back into Chuck and Sarah and they all staggered and choked. All three collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Joseph laughed triumphantly. "My father is going to have a field day!" He dragged them to the back of the store, then made a phone call.

"Pops! You'll never guess what I have for you!"


	8. Cabal Funhouse

**Chapter 8: Cabal Funhouse**

_"Wakie, wakie _pretty girl!"

Sarah's eyelids fluttered open to see a vivid light shining over her and the silhouette of Joseph Falconetti. She tried to move and felt taut leather straps over her arms and legs, and one across her middle. She was laid out on a solid wooden table. Falconetti dimmed the lights and she saw gleaming metal from the ceiling, swaying in place. She was in a chamber, one she recognized to be styled straight out of Edgar Allen Poe stories and Hammer films.

"Where the heck am I? Where are Chuck and Cas…_Rosella_?" She demanded.

"You don't have to hide your partner's name from me toots, I have his wallet. So, he was John Casey all along? Not bad, he didn't quite fit the Italian bill enough for me anyway. Don't you worry your pretty little head about them, they're with my pops upstairs, but not for too long."

Sarah struggled against the restraints, but they dug into her flesh. "What is this? Some kind of horror film?"

Falconetti pointed out the ceiling. "Have you ever seen the Pit and the Pendulum? That's what the metal thing is, a nice, _sharp_ pendulum! Ya see, my pops is a joker and he created this whole little game just for you guys!"

"What game? What does he plan to do? Did the Dracon Order put him up to this?"

_"Ahh,_ so you know about that little club,_ huh?_ Well, this is actually my pop's idea. Ya see, we know _all about_ that little Intersect in Chuck's brain, or as my dad calls it, _'The secrets of the universe.'_ Heh, he thinks if he's the one to offer him up to the Dracon Order, he'll live on forever in infamy!"

_"NO!_ You can't have Chuck…what are you both doing then? If you hurt him, he'll be of no use to _anyone!"_

"Well, pops wants the Dracon Order to sweat a little, they can't get everything for nothing. They took the best years of my father away from me ya know? It's time for a little payback. I wouldn't worry too much doll, he's got Agent _Rosella_ with him…_if _he's still got the right stuff."

Falconetti leaned over Sarah, his breath reeked of garlic and pizza. "Hey, between you and me, this whole Dracon Order thing is a load of crap. My dad has the kid; he should turn him over right? Dad don't work that way, he likes to kinda scare people into submission. Just think of it as a test for _Casey_, He has to keep Chuck safe and at the same time, the two of them have to make sure they don't spring any traps, cuz every time they do, the blade gets lower and lower, ya got me?"

Sarah turned her head from him, trying to come up with a plan of escape; she kept quiet until Falconetti walked away from her.

"Even if you do get out of this, you have no idea where you are! You'll run the risk of getting caught in this loopy fun house yourself, _believe me_. I have to go, toots."

He grabbed a black cloth and tied it around her eyes. "That's so you don't see me leaving."

Sarah listened closely as Falconetti made his exit. She heard the distinctive clicking of his snakeskin shoes against the cement tile.

'_Twenty paces to the right and stop.' _She remembered. She caught the sound of a wall sliding open. _'Secret panel…four paces…close. It has to be an elevator!'_

-O-

Casey lifted his head wearily and blinked until his vision came into focus. The room cold and dark. He made out a small projector in the center. A sign on the camera said _'Play me.'_ Casey's gun was missing, and he didn't feel his wallet in his pocket either. He stood up with a grunt and approached the projector. He flicked the switch and four huge screens flickered on. Falconetti Senior appeared, sitting smugly at his desk with his son at his side.

"Agent Casey! So glad you can join us for the show, now sit down!"

The floor rotated under him and knocked him off his feet. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at the two of them.

"What the hell is your game, Falconetti? Where's Chuck and Sarah?"

"You know me, _Rosella_, I'm full of games! If you're wondering where the computer kid is, he's safe with me, but he'll be joining you soon. As for the blonde, let's just say if you and this kid don't play the game right, you can both have her back, in _halves!_ Now this presentation is only a sampling of the lovely day Mrs. Rosella had way back when! Enjoy!"

The screens turned white and then a shaky film came on. Casey's heart pounded and his eyes widened as he saw young Julia tossed into the room, barefoot, and in the white tee shirt she wore in the picture Pagiano showed him. Jackie Wilson suddenly blared through the speakers, singing 'Higher and Higher.' Julia was hysterical crying and then leaped and hopped all over the chamber. The electric sparks reflected in Casey's stunned eyes as he watched the poor girl clawing for the walls, trying to grasp for anything to lift her off the charged floor. The song ended and she sank down dazed and calling out for _'Tony's'_ help. Falconetti Senior proceeded to ask her more questions about 'Tony Rosella' but she insisted she knew nothing of Dracon orders or Tony's mafia ties. Even in her pain and torture, not once did she compromise his position or real name. The music started up again and the electricity was set at a higher voltage. Falconetti called it a sweet dedication from her to Tony, _'Lonely Teardrops.'_

_'My heart is crying, crying, lonely teardrops, my pillows never dry up…come home…come home…just say you will, just say you will…'_

Casey was forced to watch her torture projected from every wall of the room, and he quickly realized he was in that same room. Soft tears stung his eyes and he choked them back. After a few more minutes of harsh questioning, shock treatment, and lively doo-wop music, the door to the white room opened and Julia was dragged out barely conscious and held up Carmine and Joseph. Casey put his hands to his face. He remembered when that mission was finished and he returned home to her. He was too preoccupied with his career to notice, but she had changed for a while, becoming clingy and weepy whenever he had an assignment that took him away. Julia was always an independent woman that put on a bold front, but now it finally occurred to him that she was traumatized the whole time and he never knew it.

-O-

The door to the room opened and Chuck was shoved inside. The floor shifted and propelled him straight toward Casey until he fell on top of him.

_"Auuuhhhh!_ Casey! Where am I? What's going on?"

"Will you be quiet, Chuck! Stop screaming in my ear!"

Harsh lights flooded the white room. Chuck jumped away from Casey. The agent's face was a mixture of hatred, anger, and hurt.

"I'm sorry! But…_but_…what happened? Where's Sarah?" He glanced around, seeing the projector still running and the film crackling on the walls. "Is this a padded cell?"

"Something like that. I don't know where Sarah is, the old crow upstairs should tell us!" Casey shouted toward the direction of the hidden speakers.

"Agent Casey! I may be ninety years old, but I still have my hearing! The lovely agent is being held somewhere you will not find _unless_ you complete the course."

"What course?"

"My _Cabal Funhouse _of course! Only, here's the catch! For every time you and the nerd mess up, the pendulum swings lower…_and lower…and lower…" _The old man's voice faded out.

Chuck grabbed his mouth in shock. _"Casey!_ He has her in a torture chamber! We can't screw this up!"

"I know that, Chuck, but what I don't understand is why you're even here when the Dracon Order thinks you're so valuable?"

The old voice came back. "He's here for my own revenge against them and _you!_ I know you and the chick are here to protect him for the Government! Chucky boy, it's all a _big lie! _They are no better than the Dracon Order with their _lies!_ Tell him, Casey! Tell Chuck how the new Intersect is going to be up and running very shortly and what _your_ assignment is!"

Chuck looked at Casey bewildered and Casey refused to look him in the eye. "What is he talking about? _I am_ the Intersect!"

"Sure my boy, for now! What do you think will happen when it's up again? They'll have _no need_ for you. _I know_…I have friends in high places! Tell him your assignment Agent Casey! Tell him _now _or else I will have my good agent Pagiano give the orders."

Casey slammed the wall. "What orders, dammit?"

"Right now there is a member of the Order across from your ex-wife's home with a rocket launcher set to fire. You tell him or else Pagiano gets my go ahead! We checked, they are both home and cozy right now, all snowed in." The old man choked on his phlegm for a long minute.

"No! No you bastard!"

Chuck mustered up all his nerve and approached Casey furious. He yanked his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Casey, _tell me!_ Forget all the secrets! You heard him! Think of Julia…_Charlotte!_ What's your assignment?"

Casey grabbed Chuck's hands and jerked him away; he had no choice if he wanted his family to survive.

"Damn it, Chuck! My orders were to kill you after the new Intersect is up, we can't have you walking around with it in your head! You would know too many secrets. There! Are you happy!"

Chuck swayed against the wall and kept his back alongside it. His whole body trembled.

"All…_all this time_…I'm _supposed_ to die? I…thought_ you…"_

Casey's conscience tore him up inside, but he kept his emotions in check. "Chuck, don't give me the _'I thought you were my friend' _line!" I did everything I could to prevent _that_ from happening!"

Chuck's breathing was ragged and the pitiful face he made was about ready to break Casey's heart.

"That's not what I was going to say! I _thought_ you were one of the_ good guys! _Sarah was right about you _all along_…_yeah_…she told me in the beginning; remember the Zarnow case?_ She _said you were a _cold-blooded killer!_ I should have believed her! You've never given me a good reason to believe you weren't anything more than a sarcastic murdering machine, Casey! But I thought there was hope for you when I met Julia and Charlotte…she did the smartest thing she could have done by letting you go!"

Casey wouldn't show Chuck how much that stung him to hear it, because it was the truth.

"Chuck! _Listen_ to me, I know I have the orders but I _won't…"_

Casey's words went unfinished. There was a strange buzzing noise and every hair on their bodies stood up. Within seconds, They were thrown to the wall, a super magnetic force kept them both pinned against it.

"Oh God! Casey, what's happening now?"

The entire room lurched and spun, building up speed every time it made a complete rotation. Chuck's stomach did flip-flops and he prayed he wouldn't puke. Casey's mind was spinning as fast as the room and soon all he saw was a blur of white, accompanied by Chuck's high-pitched screams. The floor detached itself from the wall and the magnetic force tapered down. They both wobbled off, and Chuck landed face down. His cheek pressed against the floor. It took a few seconds for his surroundings to stop whirling.

"Ca…Casey…I really need to…_wahhhhhh!_ _Help!"_

The floor converted into a ramp and Chuck slid down.

_"Chuck! Hold on!"_ Casey lunged for him and grabbed onto his ankles.

The both tumbled into dense shadows. Chuck landed headfirst into a huge pile of pillows and Casey fell on top of him. Chuck rolled over and lifted his head wearily.

"Casey…_Cas_…_maybe_…maybe you won't have to kill me after all…because I'm about ready to…to…toss up the Intersect right now!"

"Oh _damn! _Suck it in! Forget it!"

Casey crawled to Chuck and grabbed his head. He held him while he threw up and made sure he didn't fall off the pillow mountain. When Chuck finished, Casey handed him his jacket to clean himself off.

"You all through _now?_ I need a light, can't see a damn thing and I don't want to step in your mess!"

Chuck decided not to hand back the jacket and put it aside. "Thanks for holding on to me, I thought I was gonna slip."

_"Yeah_, sure…now where the hell…?"

The lights came on and they were in a regular cellar with a high ceiling. There was only one red door that said _'Enter.' _Casey lowered himself carefully off the pillows, but Chuck wasn't as stealthy, he put one leg over and the entire mountain rocked.

"Chuck! Stay on the pillows and I'll get you down. No, don't grab _that one_!"

Chuck pulled at the largest pillow and it slipped from his grasp. Soon enough, every pillow collapsed. Casey tugged at Chuck's waist and brought him down. He ducked and covered him while each pillow pounded on them. Casey angrily kicked at them and feathers flew around the room. He whacked Chuck with the big one he had pulled.

"Nice going, ace! You could have killed yourself! Only _you_ could die from falling off a pillow stack!"

Chuck ran to the door. "Well there was only one way down! Forget it, let's get out of here."

Casey was by his side and grabbed his hand. "Do not open that door, Chuck, let me."

Chuck stood back, noticeably peeved on top of being ill. "Go ahead, Secret Agent Man! Man for all seasons! Go ahead and open it! You always know best, don't ya? Killing a nerd from the Buy More is going to make you an American hero! Hey maybe you'll get the Purple Heart for ridding the country of the most dangerous criminal to walk the earth,_ Chuck Bartowski!_ Get out of my way! I'm going in!"

Chuck elbowed Casey and threw his weight on the door, it opened and he stumbled inside. Casey was right behind him, but didn't respond to his ranting, he held onto Chuck's shoulder and squeezed hard to prevent him from walking any further. A subdued red lighting filled the room. It was decorated with ornate Spanish furnishings. Giorgio Falconetti's voice boomed over the sound system.

_"Hola! _Welcome to my Hacienda of Horrors! It's about time you made it inside!"

The door slammed shut behind Casey and Chuck jumped.

"Now the games begin! I wouldn't go charging ahead if I were you. Take a look at the floor."

They glanced downward and noticed the floor was designed like a giant black and white checkerboard.

"Now boys, face each other and get into dancer's position…you are going to do a little tango. Many of these boxes are rigged, and you are going to have to figure out which ones! It's so simple, even my_ kitty _could do it! When the music starts, so do you!"

Casey paid attention to everything the geezer said, although a trickster, Falconetti liked fair games and he would definitely not want Chuck to be killed if he planned to turn him over. He tried to figure out what the clue was and Chuck wasted no time in grabbing Casey in a tango position.

_"Uhh, _you take the lead, I was only taught the girl's part!"

Casey ground his teeth frustrated and put his arm around Chuck's middle. The pulsing tango music began to play.

"Don't try any smooth moves, Bartowski!"

"Only if you don't grab my butt."

"Shut up and start dancing!"

Casey kept a tight hold on Chuck and slid his foot forward, he felt his foot go down slightly on the box and knew he had sprung a trap. He quickly spun Chuck around and they landed on the next black box over. Four daggers fell from the ceiling, exactly where they last stood. Chuck gripped Casey in a bear hug.

"Chuck_…Chuck!_ Loosen up and let go! Do not put your foot on any other box!"

Chuck eased up and stood still. Casey made another move and this time the black box was a hidden trap. He saw a hole open in the wall and promptly dipped Chuck as five arrows shot out. Holding him in that position, he nudged him onto another box. He repeated the move and Chuck's foot hit an adjacent white square, his leg fell through it and Casey almost toppled in with him. He jumped backwards and pulled Chuck out of the hole. They fell against each other and peeked down, it was a black void to nowhere.

_"Ahhhh!_ Casey, we're gonna die and so will Sarah!"

Casey ignored him and kept thinking. _"It's so simple, even my kitty could do it!"_

"Kitty…_kitty…kitty!_"

"What are you saying? There are no cats in here! We gotta keep moving."

The answer to the dance floor pattern came to Casey and he swept Chuck up. They thrust their arms out.

"Kitty _cornered!_ _Diagonal!_ Follow my lead and do not step anywhere other than I step, got it?"

"Got it!"

Casey glided with Chuck across a diagonal row of white squares until they made it to the opposite corner of the room. The music cut off like a broken record and they heard clapping.

"Very good, muchachos! I'm sorry that ended so soon! You see, it's no wonder why I wanted _Rosella_ to be head of the family! You have a brain in your head, nice job. Onward and forward!"


	9. What am I?

**Chapter 9: What am I?**

Sarah wondered what was happening to Chuck and Casey. She heard the pendulum drop three notches in the last twenty minutes and it continued to swing. She struggled all along with the leather braces over her wrists and they ground into her flesh. These were one of those rare times when she wished she had sweaty palms, just so she could force her hands out. She was very worried about Chuck. Joseph and his father were maniacs. The entire Dracon order was screwy and she couldn't believe that Bryce had ever agreed to membership. All she could do now was wait and put her hopes on Casey.

-O-

This time Chuck let Casey open the next doorway, but stayed close. This was much to the Agent's displeasure, but Chuck ignored the grunts. One of them was the grunt of approval anyway. After the door slammed behind them, a chill crept through the air. Casey did not like the atmosphere at all. The room was damp and the ground was soggy. The room became awash with light and Chuck yelped. The area could barely be called a 'room.' It was more like the size of a large warehouse with tall cement walls and bulwarks with grotesque gargoyle carvings throughout.

"It's…Its a maze, Casey!" Chuck stammered.

"I can see that genius…_don't move,_ we'll wait for the old bat's instructions."

Right on cue, Falconetti Senior's voice crackled over a hidden loudspeaker.

"So glad you decided to come in. Now take your time, I'm sure you will do_ swimmingly!_ Some mood music, an engaging Russian piece by Smetana Ma Vlast! The German's call it _'Die Moldau!"_

Chuck pulled on Casey's shirt. "I know that one from Music Appreciation in high school! _The River,_ the music builds up softly like a stream and then it continues until it's a raging…"

_"Brilliant, _Chuck, will it help us solve this maze in any way?"

_"Uhh, _no."

"I didn't think so, the King of useless information strikes again!"

Casey rolled his eyes and the classical music started. He knew this piece well. The tune was actually pleasant and sure as Chuck said, it built up into a thundering refrain. Casey kept walking forward. His eyes were glued everywhere for hidden wall traps, but the stone was smooth. It seemed nothing more than a boring maze. He heard Chuck counting behind him.

"What are you doing, Chuck? It's getting on my nerves."

_"Shhh!_ I'm_ pacing,_ Casey! I feel like I've seen this maze before online or something…_wait_…don't turn down that way!"

Casey ignored him and they metal screeched. They were already in the middle of the passage. Chuck pointed ahead frightened.

_"Uhh, _why is that wall moving toward us…with spikes! _Aughhhhh!_ There's bones on it!"

Casey pushed Chuck to go backward. "Move, Chuck! _Run!"_

The wall of spikes gained on them, Casey shoved Chuck into an adjoining passage and they landed on the floor. Chuck jumped up and backed against the stone. The wall of spikes stopped at the edge of the passage and slowly moved itself back into it's place.

"That was just like the movie _Labyrinth! _I am_ not_ taking the blame this time! I _told you_ don't go down that way!"

"Oh, yeah, Chuck! Then maybe you'd like to lead, go ahead!"

"Maybe this time _I should!_ Every time we spring a trap, Sarah is _this_ much closer to being cut in half! Or did you _forget?_ Or do you care, NSA Special Agent Major Casey? Why should it bother you, you have orders to kill me, what does it matter if she goes to?"

Casey was tired of Chuck berating him. He picked him up by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Shut up, Chuck! Those are my orders, but I never said I was going to kill you, did I? If I had a chance to explain before, I'm not…"

They suddenly heard the sound of rushing water and Falconetti's voice again.

_"Uh oh!_ Looks like high tide, boys! _Have fun!"_

-O-

Freezing ocean water poured in from the open mouthed gargoyles throughout the passages, Casey dropped Chuck and he ran ahead.

"I think I got this figured out, it's a Roman maze! Just keep following me, oh God! The water's rising fast!"

"Don't talk, just lead! Try not to make any more wrong turns, we don't know how far that pendulum is on Sarah!"

Chuck made his way quick through the maze; the water reached their waists. Something clammy slithered past his leg.

_"Uhh, _Casey, was that you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you just brush past my leg?"

"Now how the heck did I do that, Chuck? I'm behind you! If this is from the tide, it was probably a fish."

Chuck gulped and stroked through the water. _"Y_eah, I guess you're right."

Chuck made another sharp turn right and felt the slithering again, this time, he froze and turned around to Casey.

"Casey, I know there's something down there and you said it wasn't you. But I'm hoping it is you, but it doesn't feel like a human or a fish…what? _What?"_

Chuck watched Casey's eyes widen in shock. He closed his eyes. This was it. Whenever something like this happened, there was always some bloodthirsty, saliva-dripping creature ready to pounce the victim from behind. Chuck turned and screamed as four giant tentacles waved through the air. He leaped behind Casey in a panic and grabbed his shoulders. The water had reached their chests.

"Damn! Chuck, tell me we can go another direction!"

_"No! _I was following it carefully, we're almost out, and this is the only way!"

"Okay, it's only a squid, we can make it, flat against the wall now!"

Chuck followed Casey's direction. _"Only_ a squid? Those things can grow up to fifty feet, right? They'll tear you up!"

"Hold still! Cephalopods can sense orientation and motion and the largest size a squid ever grew was _twenty_ feet."

"Oh, that's _real_ comforting, Casey! So, he's only _fourteen feet_ bigger than us!"

Casey and Chuck inched their way across the wall. They tried to make limited motion in the water, as it lapped against their necks. They were nearly home free when a tentacle dipped under the surface, and slowly twined itself around Chuck's waist. Chuck remained calm and tapped Casey.

_"Umm,_ please…_help!_"

Chuck disappeared beneath the surface. Casey dove under yanked on it, while Chuck struggled and tried to flip around. The squid was trying to bring its prey closer to its beaked and sharp mouth. Casey bit down hard on the tentacle and it loosened Chuck, allowing him to burst out of the water. The squid released a dark cloud of ink, blind siding Casey, and then it propelled further down the maze. Casey broke the surface sputtering.

"Chuck! Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I thought he almost got you!"

"Not yet! He's still around, but he might leave us alone. Falconetti must be controlling it to make him attack that way. Come on, we have to swim for it!"

Chuck and Casey reeled through the passages. When they got to the last turn, the water was ready to cover over them.

"I see the ladder, Chuck! _Deep breath!"_

They gulped a mouthful of air and submerged. Chuck swam voraciously until he hit the ladder and started to ascend. He came to the door on the top of the ceiling and pushed it. It popped open and he climbed out gasping, suddenly he realized Casey was not behind him.

-O-

The squid yanked Casey's leg and dragged him. Casey thought quickly, he kicked at it and removed his belt, diving further down. He quickly wrapped the belt around its head and squeezed as hard as he could. The squid's eyes bulged and it thrashed around violently. He tugged harder on the belt and the squid soon became very still. Its tentacles settling on the bottom. Casey was dizzy and feebly swam to the ladder. The last of his air was spent as he grabbed it. He suddenly felt someone pushing him up. His head surfaced and he forced himself to crawl out. He reached down and grabbed for Chuck. Chuck tumbled on top of him and they laid there out of breath.

"Good…_good…job_…Bartowski! I owe you one!" Casey gasped.

"Hey, you've been saving my butt this whole time, it was my turn! _Man!_ How did you do that? I would have died, I know it!"

"I had a chance to get some hardcore Marine training, but I never faced anything like that!"

"And the squid, what happened?"

"He'll make a great calamari if you fish him out!"

"Alright, Casey! We _rock!"_

"Yeah, Chuck, do you mind?"

Chuck realized he was still lying on the agent's chest and rolled over on his back. From below, the water drained and the loudspeakers came back on.

_"Well done!_ Good show, Agent Casey! I got that one recorded! You're right about the calamari, maybe when all this is over we can enjoy a hearty seafood dinner!"

Falconetti's tirade was interrupted by a fit of coughs. _"Blahh!_…Your Agent Walker is still alive thanks to your quick thinking, that squid would have dropped the pendulum right through her. Now for the next…"

_"Dammit,_ Falconetti! No more of this! You're liable to kill Chuck and where will that leave you? Do you think the Dracons are going to tell you anything about their organization that you _aren't_ privileged to know?"

"I _am _privileged! I helped bring this organization to the peak in my days!"

"Your days are long over you old hack! They only used you as a stooge to get in with the Mafia, but you and the old Dragon pushed them. They played you like they play _everyone _else, you don't know any more than the next guy and you _never will."__  
_

"Shut up, Casey! Don't forget who's running the show here! Don't forget what I said about that rocket launcher!"

Chuck nudged Casey to keep quiet and Casey threw up his hands. He paced the room and wrung out his shirt.

"Alright! What next, Falconetti?"

"I knew you would see things my way. Believe it or not, you're very warm my friend!"

-O-

Sarah was going mad with the straps and the blindfold, she continually rotated her wrist and felt the buckles warp. She tightened her hand and fingers and attempted to slip it out. Her knuckles were halting the strap. She squeezed harder and with a painful jerk, pulled out one hand. That was all she needed. She threw the blindfold off her eyes and went to work on the buckles across her other arm and feet. After jumping off the table she immediately went to the direction Falconetti did, twenty paces to the right. She faced a large bookshelf.

"Oh great, it's one of these gags." She muttered, and went to work pulling out the books.

-O-

The lights came on inside the room and it was empty, save for a shiny wooden floor and dozens of kitschy throw rugs placed about.

"Does he really expect us to fall for this one? We step on the rug and fall through the floor, how obvious can you get?" Chuck noted.

Casey's gaze followed the wood panels along the floor.

"Wait, Chuck! Don't walk! It's not what you think!"

Chuck raced ahead, deliberately avoiding the rugs. He stepped on a plank with a nearly unnoticeable crooked line. The wood fell in. Casey ran and slid across the waxed floor and grabbed for Chuck's waist. Chuck screamed, hanging upside down inside a large pit with spikes on the bottom.

"Oh my…_Casey!_ Dragonetti's down here! Pull me up! _Pull me up! Help!"_

Casey used all of his strength and hauled him up, Chuck grabbed the floor and rolled onto a rug, panting.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You _moron!_ I told you don't walk ahead, it's a _trick_ floor, and we have to stay on the rugs, _not_ the wood, look at the planks!

Chuck was too much in a fright to answer him, but nodded profusely and tiptoed on the throw rugs with Casey behind him until they made it to the other side. The dark wooden door on the opposite end creaked open. The piece of floor he and Casey were standing on lifted and tossed them inside. They were both too worn out to even be surprised and they landed at the foot of Falconetti's desk.

-O-

Sarah wanted to scream as she plucked each book, but nothing worked. She finally came to one called _'The rise and fall of the Roman Empire.' _She slapped her head. _"Damn!_ Rise! Fall! _Roman!_ Elevator!"

She pulled out the book and the wall slid open, however when the elevator doors opened, Joseph was there with a gun pointed on her.

"I think you better come with me, pretty girl! I had a feeling you'd escape. Your friends are upstairs! It's a shame they didn't come through the _other_ doorway."

Sarah's eyes followed his gesture and she noticed a chain to the doorknob that connected the pendulum. If anyone had opened it, she would have been dismembered instantly. She raised her hands and stepped inside. She kept her glance on his snake-skin shoes, trying to come up with a plan of action. She moved closer to him and stroked his hair.

"You know, Joseph, you're pretty cute for a man twice my age. Tell me, can we stop this elevator for a few?"

Joseph narrowed his eyes and waved his gun around. _"Hey!_ Whaddya think? I'm _stupid? _Get back to the other side."

That was enough of a diversion for Sarah. She promptly kicked him in the gut and punched his face. The gun fell to the floor and she grabbed it. She lifted Joseph up and kept the gun to his middle. The elevator doors opened to Falconetti's study and she pushed Joseph inside. Casey and Chuck were tied and gagged to wooden chairs. Agent Pagiano stood by Giorgio's chair; and both had sly smiles on their faces.

"Come in and join us, Agent Walker. Yours and Casey's skills are wonderful, I can see why you and Bryce made such a good team as well. Now let Joseph go."

Sarah heaved Joseph to the desk. "No, you let them go first, or else he gets it!"

Pagiano sighed and pulled out his weapon near Chuck and traced the cold steel of the muzzle on his face.

"It would be a shame to see all those secrets go to waste, wouldn't it? Do not test me, Agent Walker, _let him go."_

Sarah reluctantly dropped her ace and Joseph ran behind his father's chair. Pagiano pushed her down in the third chair and proceeded to tie her up. When he was finished he walked up to Chuck and undid his ropes, then pulled him toward the desk.

_"Now!_ We finally have the Intersect! The Dracon order will surely put our names in the Hall of Fame for this!"

Chuck looked oddly at Casey. He was grunting and gesturing his head back and forth. Chuck put his head down in submission and spied where Casey was trying to draw his attention. The floor where Pagiano was standing was slightly distorted. Giorgio was an old school trickster. The access button must have been by his desk. Chuck forced a few tears, which wasn't too hard, considering his twisted stomach and the scares he encountered in the last few hours. He fell to his knees at Giorgio's feeble legs.

_"Please! Please, _Mr. Falconetti! Take me! But don't hurt Sarah and Casey _or_ his family! I'm the one you want!"

Chuck sobbed and threw his arms around the old man's waist, resting his head on his lap and gagging from the stench of him. He noticed five small buttons–red, yellow, blue, green, and black. He felt Giorgio's twisted hand stroke his curls.

"There,_ there! _Sarah and Casey have to pay for what they've tried to do, _especially _Casey. He betrayed my trust."

Giorgio gave Pagiano a nod and the crooked Agent picked up his cell phone. Casey's chair rocked violently and Chuck heard him yelling through his gag.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Chuck had to act quickly; he shut his eyes and pressed down hard on every button at the same time.

_"No!_ You ingrate! What did you do?"

The floor under Pagiano opened up and he disappeared with an echoed scream, his call never went through. The paintings on either side of the room lifted up. Chuck leaped over the desk and Joseph tried to chase him. Chuck knocked both Sarah and Casey to the floor just as sprays of bullets shot from the hidden artillery behind the paintings. Joseph crashed to the floor in a dead heap. The mansion went into an uproar, furniture rattled, lights flickered on and off and trap doors opened and shut. It had become a virtual war zone. From deep in the basement, the tide rushed in again and sprayed against the heavy duty fuse boxes that controlled the old man's nightmarish pranks. Everything fizzled and fire filled the maze, spreading quickly throughout the entire basement.

Chuck undid Sarah's ropes and snatched a letter opener from the desk to help Casey with his. All the time Giorgio sat in shock and he clutched his chest as his kooky empire fell apart around him. The trio stood up, and Casey pulled his wallet and gun off the desk. The picture of him and Julia was still inside and he managed a quick smile. The den was destroyed by the gunfire and from outside floors whirled and the front door slammed open and closed. Dense black and white smoke filled up the mansion and flames licked up at the floor from where Pagiano fell. Giorgio slumped over his desk in a cold sweat, his wicked deeds caught up to him in one cruel moment.

_"NO! NO! _I _NEED_ TO KNOW! WHO RUNS THE DRACON ORDER! IT'S IN THE _HEAD!_ IN DRAGON'S…_ head_…"

The old man breathed his last and Casey spit at him. "Good riddance you dirty, old bastard! _Oh_ _man, _Beckman and Graham are gonna blow a gasket."

They ran across the rotating floor in leaps and bounds and Casey smashed the windows, because all the doors were locked. He helped Sarah and Chuck out and then Chuck stopped by the front door.

"Casey _wait!_ The doorknocker! It's the _head! The Dragon's Head!_ Hurry!"

Casey tore it off the door and a rolled up parchment fell out. Sarah was way ahead of them.

"Come on! Run for it!"

Falconetti had stored more than tricks in this house of horrors. He threw Chuck over his shoulder and raced to the shoreline, but didn't stop. The three of them dove into the water just as the entire mansion exploded. They popped up out of the waves and watched a fantastic display of fireworks cascade and sparkle into the twilight sky. Chuck hobbled onto the surf and opened the parchment, before the water ruined it. Casey and Sarah followed and they all crashed on the sand.

"What does it say, Chuck?" Sarah demanded, rubbing her wrists.

"It's a riddle."

"That figures! Read it!" Casey urged.

'_Concealed and shielded behind much, difficult to spot. I am like bug and sickness; I am contagious, not always wanted, though I am small, they fear me greatly, for I might leave them haunted. At times I am tough to keep, my master forced to let me free, then I rupture and soar around and they converse regarding me. I may be friend or foe, servant or teacher, I am like a bird; I want to be a free creature. What am I?"_

Chuck laughed deliriously and tossed his arms up. "Oh this is so _simple!_ _This_ was the answer Falconetti wanted all these years? The answer he thought Dragonetti was keeping from him?"

Casey looked at Sarah and they shrugged in confusion. "Well, what's the answer then?"

Chuck stood up and tossed the paper into the waves.

"What am I? I'm a_** SECRET!"**_

**The End.**


End file.
